Adventure Time: After Dark (A Finnceline Epic)
by RandomFanFicReader772
Summary: Finn, being 22 years old in this story, has defeated the Lich at the loss of his lover, Flame Princess and a few others. Finn finds a new love, Marceline and they enjoy their life together until they find out that an evil is brewing in the mountains of the Bad Lands. Can get pretty LEMON-ish.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**This is my first fanfic. Go ahead and give me some constructive criticism please!**

In the land of Ooo, sat Finn, the hero. It had been a few years since he last defeated the Lich, but in the process, paid a terrible price. The Lich called his army of evil and it took all of Ooo to stop him. Around the same time, Finn had just turned seventeen, and he had proposed to his fiancée, Flame Princess, in the midst of battle. She accepted proudly and made Finn the happiest man alive. This love drove Finn to defeat the Lich in battle, but even though the Lich had fallen over, he was not dead. When Finn least expected it, the Lich uses his mind control as a dying command. He took control of Flame Princess and used her fire ability to manifest and self destruct. Though no one died during the battle itself, the blast was big enough to kill many others. Those among the dead were Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, and Simon Petrikov, who shielded Marceline from the blast. Even though Finn was the one closest to the blast, Flame Princess's love protected Finn with a blue flame. Before Flame Princess passed away, she left Finn with a few words. "Finn, you have to keep living. Always remember that no matter what happens, I will always love …." It took Finn a long time to truly understand the meaning of these words.

He had mourned her for years. Every night, his brother, Jake, the dog, would wake up and find that Finn was gone. He searched frantically throughout the tree house, even though he knew where Finn would be; where he always was. Jake went to the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, where all of the heroes from the war were buried. He saw Finn asleep by Flame Princess's head stone. He would pick him up and take him home to his bed. He did this for 5 years.

The truth was that Jake was afraid that Finn would take his own life. So he started to call up a few friends; a set of friends who went through the same thing: of losing someone that fateful night. First on the list was Fionna. On that night, Fionna had also lost her husband, Marshall Lee Abadeer. As soon as she got the call from Jake, she hurried over to the Tree House. Finn had locked himself in the bath room, along with the demon sword. Fionna and Jake busted down the door and knocked Finn unconscious. What they had found in that bathroom made them shiver down to their very bones. Finn had mutilated himself and wrote down a suicide note on the wall in blood. This is what it read.

_Jake,_

_ I cannot stand living anymore. I see Flame Princess everywhere. She is in my dreams and in my reality. I see here in the candy kingdom, at the graves, and I even see her in the bathroom mirror. I should be frightened, but I am not. I realized that I longed to be with her. I hope you and Lady Rainicorn have a long and happy life together. _

_ With love,_

_ Finn_

Finn awoke in the hospital surrounded by Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Fionna, Bubblegum, and Marceline. They all stood by his side with tears in their eyes. When it was dark, everyone had left except for one person. That person was Marceline. Marceline had stayed by Finn's side throughout his stay at the hospital. Even Jake had to leave to tend to his children.

"Why are you still here, Marceline?" grumbled Finn.

"Because I am your friend, Finn. Friends go out of their way for other friends. That is something I learned from you." What Marceline had said had slightly lifted Finn's hopes, something Finn hadn't felt in 5 years. But Finn was still depressed. "Finn, you need to get out more man. Jake tells me that you don't do anything besides stay at home and play BMO all day. When was the last time you went on an adventure?"

"It was over 7 years ago. I think it was with Flame Princess. She nearly torched the entire cave…" Finn started to sob again.

"Oh Finn…"

"I was just… like… ready to settle down, ya know? I just… I knew that she was the one. I was fucking ready. And then that fucking asshole took everything away from me!" Finn was sobbing as if the world was going to end the next day.

Marceline was quiet with tears in her eyes. She couldn't say anything else to Finn that would cheer him up. The only thing she could do was let him yell, while she held his hand to comfort him. Finn screamed his heart out and Marceline just sat there – sat there, not floating like what she usually does. Marceline wouldn't budge, even when Finn had screamed himself to sleep, and when he would wake up, Marceline was still there, in the exact same spot where she had always been. As Finn stared at the upright sleeping Marceline, it dawned on him that perhaps he was beginning to understand the meaning of Flame Princess's last words. He stared into the mirror located on the vanity next to the hospital bed, for the mirror was one of the many places where he could see Flame Princess. "Is this what you meant?" She nodded her head and although she was inaudible, Finn could understand what she said.

_Goodbye Finn. I love you._

Of course, it still took a while for Finn to truly get over Flame Princess, but eventually it did happen. Ever since that day in the hospital, Finn and Marceline saw each other every day, even only if it was for a moment. They would have jam sessions and picnics at night, and if the night was really busy, Marceline would just drop by the tree house to say hi to Finn.

One day at Marceline's place, Finn decided to cook her dinner. Although a terrible cook, he decided that he would make a grand gesture and prepare Marceline a feast. He headed towards Marceline's place. When he reached Marceline's place, knocked on the door. Marceline opened.

"Hey hero. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come over and cook you some dinner. Seeing as you don't eat anything that isn't red, and that I don't have anything to do with my night. I thought that I should hang out with you."

Marceline complied and allowed Finn inside the house. The inside of her house wasn't that different in characteristics in comparison to Finn's tree house but the visual was astonishing. It was a little messy inside with a devil may care attitude. Marceline's instruments were littered all over the floor. The walls have been painted over with a mural, maybe because Marceline had to take her mind off of losing Simon. The place looked different, but it didn't bother Finn. To him, the place was the same old place where they would have jam sessions. "Make yourself at home hero. Just don't walk into the bathroom while I shower."

"Hehehe…. Okay…" Finn blushed, thinking of the time he saw Marceline nude in the bathroom when him and Jake were hiding in Marceline's closet. Finn began to cook, or act like he was cooking. Really, he was just admiring Marceline's amazing mural paintings. The paintings were representations of all of her favorite places in Ooo. There was the red eternal abyss of the Nightosphere, the pink lusciousness of the Candy Kingdom, and the dull, yet homely tree house that Finn lived in. Moments later, Marceline stepped out of the shower.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" asked Marceline. Finn turned his head and couldn't help but be entranced by her outfit. She was wearing a low cut dress top along with a short skirt. She had striped black and white stockings. Coupled with that amazing body of hers, Finn could not stop staring.

After a few seconds, he broke out of his trance, shaking his head. "Nah, I got this."

"Okay then. I am going to go get a strawberry jelly doughnut, you want one?"

"Sure," Finn looked away in an attempt to hide his red face.

When Marceline arrived back home, Finn had an entire feast prepared.. Everything was red, from strawberries, cherry pies all the way to ice cream. It was evident that Finn didn't make this, but Marceline appreciated the gesture anyway. They both had a great time that night. At the end of it all, they walked in the moonlight, talking about the things they have done together up to that point, especially beginning with the first time they met, when Marceline kicked Finn and Jake out of the tree house. They laughed, and they cried, but they had fun.

"Hey Finn?" asked Marceline.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Marceline." Marceline stopped walking. As Finn turned around, she walked straight up to him, nearly touching his nose with hers. At this point, Finn had outgrown Marceline, and Marceline was finally beginning to see that.

"I am starting to like you, Finn." Finn's face turned red. "I mean, when I'm with you, I feel alive. I haven't felt alive for a long time. I spent the last couple of years mourning over Simon but all he wants is for me to be happy…." Marceline began blushing, "And I know I am happy when I'm around you. What I am saying is… I want to go out with you. What do you say?"

Finn was speechless. Marceline thought she scared him off, but just as she was about to apologize, Finn hugged her for a long moment. "C'mon Marceline. Lets grab a movie." Marceline smiled and nodded.

**i am in no way finished with this story. I have 3 more chapters on reserve, and i also have to write the rest. i will try to post then every time I finish writing another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Brightest Day

**Dont forget to leave constructive criticism.**

The next day, the world was filled with color for our two lovebirds. Finn happily walked home from Marceline's house during the day, even though he was tired. He had gotten no sleep because of Marceline's sleeping habits. Regardless, he was incredibly happy. When he arrived at the tree house, Jake looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "So how was your date with Marceline?"

"It was fun! We ate a lot of food. Thanks for that Jake."

"No problem man."

"After that, we walked in the moonlight. We talked about our past and she eventually asked me out. We are at the start of tier 1."

Jake was proud of his brother. "That's good brother. I'm very happy that you are finally moving about again. I gotta be serious, man, you scared the living crap out of me. You have to promise me that that will never happen again." Jake's face went from mischievous to stern.

"I don't know Jake. At this point, I can't make any promises. I don't know if I can stand to have my heart ripped away from me again." Finn looked saddened. Jake can see that he still was not over Flame Princess, but he was progressing.

"Anyway, I almost forgot. PB called and wanted to check up on you. I think you should go down there and see her." Finn nodded and left toward the Candy Kingdom.

No matter what happened, the Candy Kingdom was always one thing: Beautiful. The brightly colored walls matched the personalities behind them. As Finn was passing through, he began to wonder whether these walls change color, or whether the people change? When he was upset, were the walls slightly dimmer or had it always been so bright and vibrant? Finn pondered to himself until he reached the castle.

When he entered the castle, Princess Bubblegum was surprised. She hadn't seen Finn much after he was discharged from the hospital, and was very surprised at Finn's general expression. She noticed that he moved with much more vigor and life than after the war. The sight of this made Bubblegum very happy. She jumped off her throne and rushed to embrace Finn. "Oh, Finn, I am so happy you are feeling better! May I ask how that happened?"

"I met someone PB… well, not met for the first time, but I found someone who was able to help me find myself again."

"Ooh do tell. Who is this person?" Bubblegum had a devilish look on her face.

"Well…." Finn blushed. He was very reluctant to tell Bubblegum "…. It's Marceline."

Bubblegum's devilish look turned into one of sadness. She had anticipated that Finn would find someone else to fill the void that Flame Princess had filled, but she did not expect it to be Marceline. Finn noticed the particular look that Bubblegum wore on her face. _Is she jealous? What's with that look?_

"Are you okay, PB?" asked Finn.

She suddenly came back to Ooo. "Huh? What? Oh… yeah. I'm Okay. I wanted to check up on you, considering seeing you after Flame Princess passed away. I can't believe it's been almost 6 years."

"I know…" Finn looked down. In attempted to change the gloomy subject he asked, "How are you doing princess?"

"I don't know Finn. Right now I don't know how I am feeling. I mean, my cousin was there throughout some of the most difficult times of my life. He was part of the reason why I got this far. He was my guide, and now he is just gone."

Finn hugged Bubblegum, hoping to console her. The time after the war had been hard on everybody, especially for Bubblegum, Marceline, and Fionna. Bubblegum was left to repair the damage that the Lich had done to the Candy Kingdom, while trying come to terms with the loss of her cousin, Gumball. Marceline had lost her true father figure, Simon. Sure, she had a real father, Hunson Abadeer, but he was mostly gone, off working in the Nightosphere, leaving Marceline to fend for herself after the Great Mushroom War. Simon was the one taking care of her at that time and never left her side. After a while, Simon had lost his sanity and became the Ice King. A thousand years passed and Marceline, with the help of Finn, had managed to pry Simon out of the Ice King, even though he got to keep his powers. Marceline had enjoyed the time she had with her father figure, catching up on the previous thousand years. Without a doubt, she loved him; however, her time with Simon had been cut short, for the Lich was attacking not a year after Simon had returned. Marceline was forever thankful for what Simon had done for her the day he died. As the Lich prepared Flame Princess to explode, Simon cast an ice shield in front of Marceline and even used himself as a human shield as well. The blast was powerful enough to eradicate his shield and kill Simon, but his love for Marceline is what kept her alive.

Although Marshall Lee was Marceline's brother, Marceline did not feel anything when he passed. She had felt that throughout most of her life, of all the people she could count on, he was the one that should have been there. She despised Marshall for the most of her life. It wasn't until the end, when Marshall had reunited with Marceline and were just about to rekindle their relationship as true siblings, when he died. She didn't hate him for dying, but what she did blame him for was abandoning her for most of her life and then when she was about to get close to him again, he leaves her.

Someone who did care a great deal for Marshall though, was his wife Fionna. Even though at the very start, Marshall had been a complete nuisance to Fionna, she stuck by him. They had eventually fallen in love and got married. The memories of the good times they had together had plagued Fionna for quite some time after Marshall's death.

After everything they had lost, they felt that the world had finally given them some closure. "The Memorial of those who were lost in the war will be held next week." Bubblegum stated. "I have to prepare for it… Mentally… I have to go…."

"Princess…." She took off before Finn could question what just happened.

Night had fallen, and Finn, who was just about to reach home, encountered his new lover by the front door of his tree house. "Hey there, hero boy. Wanna go have some fun?" Her tongue slithered out.

"Marceline, I thought we agreed to take it slow?" Finn joked.

"NO, YOU DWEEB!" She wore her serpent face. "I meant go riding on wolves. You in?"

"Uhh… Yeah!" As soon as Finn said that, Marceline quickly flew behind him, but before picking him up, she got a whiff of bubblegum from Finn's clothing. She dropped him immediately.

"Finn…" Marceline's face was transforming angrily slowly. "Why does your shirt smell like Bonnie?"

"Wha..? Oh, that. Well I went to go see PB at the Candy Kingdom, and well, since the Memorial Service for the Second Great War is next week, she started thinking about Gumball. She cried her heart out, Marceline."

Marceline's face went back to normal. "Oh.. okay good," she was secretly still skeptical. "As long as nothing else happened. Now… you want to go ride the wolves?"

And before Finn could repeat his answer, Marceline had already lifted him sky high. The experience was exhilarating for both of them. Finn had began to feel his age regress. He hadn't ridden the wolves since he was twelve. From above, he can gaze at all of Ooo. The landscape was magnificently lit with the glowing moonlight. Finn was in a wonderful place in his life, and he couldn't imagine being there with anyone else.

Once they finished riding the wolves, they headed back to Marceline's place. Right outside her door, she fell onto Finn. She was exhausted. Finn picked her up, laid her upright on the couch in the living room and just sat with her. She leaned against his shoulder "Finn?"

"Yeah, Marcy?"

"Don't go anywhere."

Finn proceeded to wrap Marceline in his arms. As she was falling asleep, Finn watched her. She was so beautiful when she was in a state of total peace, something Finn had never seen before and it made him really happy. He began to think, _Wow, she is beautiful. And of all the men in Ooo, she chose me. I could die right now and still be happy._ Marceline rubbed her face into Finn's chest and Finn kissed her on her scalp and lulled her to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. if you have any criticism, please let me know about it. I have other chapters that i need to proofread, and then I will post them. Follow this.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Evil Brewing

**Dont forget to give me constructive criticism.**

Far off in the most distant corner of Ooo, a terrible evil was awakening. A dark cloud began to descend from the skies. Within the misty mountains to the north, a man by the name of Crucio walks into a dark cave. Inside the cave sat a boiling cauldron, every slowly rising in temperature. Crucio had just returned from a hunt. He had pulled out some dead animals from his sack and dropped them into the cauldron. He kneeled before it. "Master, what's the next step?" He whispered.

_Bring me a human to sacrifice._

And with that, Crucio set off into Ooo.

Finn arrives at Marceline's house to pick her up. He knocks on the door and within just a few moments, Marceline answers. Finn was always stunned at the way Marceline looked. Finn's fashion sense paled in comparison to hers, but that really wasn't saying much anyway considering that he usually wears t-shirts and beanies, but even today, when Finn was wearing a full-blown tuxedo, Marceline still looked better than him. She had a black dress that stretched all the way to the back of her heels. Even with the heels on, she still could not reach Finn's height.. She wore a black veil, making her look mysterious and at the same time, magnificent. "Wow…" was all that came out of Finn's mouth.

"Did I 'bring' it?" said the grinning Marceline.

"Oh yeah… You 'brought' it."

The bewitched Finn remembered that he had brought a surprise for Marceline. "Close your eyes, Marcy."

"Are you gonna kiss me, hero?"

"You will find out soon enough," Finn leered. "Now, when I count to three, you can open your eyes… ready? 1… 2… 3…"

She opened her eyes and could not believe what she saw. It was her beloved stuffed toy, Hambo. It was in practically the same condition Marceline had left it in, with the button on the left eye sewn on with her own piece of thread. She squealed so loud and wrapped her arms around Finn as hard as she could. Finn could feel himself being crushed by Marceline's overly intense grasp, but he didn't care. He loved to see her smile, almost as if he lived for it. "My hero!" she screamed. "But… how? I thought Ash sold it?"

"He did." Finn replied. "It took a lot of time, and I had to tap into some resources just to track Ash down. I asked your father for some help."

Marceline turned red. "Dad… helped you?"

"Yeah. I mean underneath that chaotic exterior, he is kind of a nice guy. Well… to me at least."

Marceline began to cry. "Finn…. I can't believe you went through all that trouble just to get my Hambo."

Finn hugged her close. "Anything for you, Marcy. I know how much he means to you." There was a moment of complete silence, but within that silence, was happiness. There were no words that could express what they both had felt in this moment. Finn kissed her on the scalp and she snuggled her head into his tuxedo.

"Finn, I appreciate this, I really do. It's just… well…" Marceline was hesitant to tell him.

"Marcy, you can tell me anything."

"Well… I know we are going to have to give the person we lost something that reminds us deeply of them, and I am going to be honest. I don't have anything to give to Simon… or at least I didn't have anything to give to him until now." Marceline was expecting an angry look on Finn's face. He had just went through a lot of trouble to get Hambo for Marceline, yet she was just going to give him away again.

Much to Marceline's surprise, Finn had a smile on his face. "You can do whatever you like with it, Marcy. It's yours. I have no say in what you do with it."

Marceline blushed. She didn't expect that answer. Her previous boyfriends and even her father had always been dictating her life. There had only been two men who have been really truly supported her decisions, Finn and Simon. So for Marceline, it seemed fitting that Finn was the one to give her Hambo, and that Simon was the one to receive it at his grave. "Thanks Finn."

"No prob bob." Finn answered with a huge grin.

"Don't… ever… call… me… that… again…" Marceline pouted.

Just a few moments after that, they took off toward the Candy Kingdom, where most of those who fell in the war were buried. When they arrived, the people gasped. It had been the first time since anyone had seen Finn with another girl since Flame Princess. Between the burning passion of Flame Princess and the innocence of Bubblegum, Marceline seemed to be right in the middle of the spectrum. They had both sat down in the front row, where the heroes had seats on reserve. Next to them was Fionna, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn. Surrounding the graves was all of the United Alliance of Ooo (UAO for short). The UAO was formed right after the Second Great War was over and Finn had defeated the Lich. Everyone had put their conflicts aside to join powers to fight a greater evil. In doing so, they learned that love was the key to their victory, so in an attempt to preserve peace, they created the UAO. The UAO consists of the majority of the kingdoms around Ooo, including, but not limited to, the Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom, Wildberry Kingdom, the Earldom of Lemongrab, and the Nightosphere. These are the policing forces of Ooo, maintaining peace throughout the land. It was here, next to the Candy Kingdom, where they decided that the heroes of the war would be buried.

At the center of the cemetery, there was a moat surrounding the four biggest heroes who had lost their lives during the war. There is only one way to get to the graves and that is to cross over the single bridge. Surrounding each grave was a floral arrangement, from a flower picked up from their kingdoms. Flame Princess had been given a set of flowers that is very hot to the touch, but can withstand extreme temperatures. It was a bright sunny orange sun flower that burned so bright, it was strong enough to light all 4 graves from a single source. Gumball was given pink lilies, for it was his favorite. Bubblegum had remembered back to a time when she had been crying for glob knows what. Gumball had given her pink lilies because he said it reminded him so much of Bubblegum, where she would, under any circumstance, blossom into a beautiful flower. Marshall Lee was given black roses, per Fionna's request. She was always given a black rose from Marshall whenever they saw each other. These roses, like the vampires themselves, were always constant, being void from the effects of time. They never died, nor did they wilt away. They remained there, ever beautiful for all of eternity, just like how Marshall will always be with Fionna in her heart. Last but not least, Simon was given a set of blue frozen chrysanthemums. For Marceline, it proved that even something beautiful and strong could blossom in the most impossible conditions, just like how her and Finn retrieved Simon from the depths of the Ice King's mind.

Princess Bubblegum stepped up to the podium to give her speech.

_My fellow citizens of the Ooo._

_ We are gathered here today to mourn the lives of our loved ones lost in battle that happened 6 years ago today. But while we mourn, we cannot forget what they fought for, what they died for. A person asked me not too long ago "What did we fight for?"_

_ To that I responded, "We don't fight for anything other than to keep things the way they are." And that is what these heroes that lay here have done. They protected the land of Ooo from a great terror, the Lich. Saying his name does bring back terrible memories, but refusal to say his name means we are still afraid of him._

_ Our heroes here would not want that. They would want us to stand up to whatever evil that poses a threat to Ooo. If these people were alive today, they would be the chief police enforcers of the land. But they gave their lives for a greater cause. And rather than recognizing the evil that claimed them, we shall recognize those who were claimed instead…_

Bubblegum started to tear up as she continued to list the names of those who died in battle.

_I would like for the people who were deemed most significant in these heroes' lives to stand next to them and offer them tribute, if they have anything to offer. _

Bubblegum stepped down from her podium to stand next to Gumball's grave. She pulled out Gumball's tiny golden crown and placed it on his headstone and proceeded to cry. Fionna placed Marshall's guitar on his grave, the one he played when he kidnapped cake and faked his death. Finn placed a magical amulet that he had blessed with his love on top of Flame Princess's headstone. The amulet had been designed specifically for Flame Princess to keep her temperature down to a bearable level, to the point where Finn could kiss her and she wouldn't melt through the earth. As he did this, Finn began to gently sob, thinking that if she had worn this item, she would have never been possessed by the Lich. In fact, Finn had even tried to force her to wear it for that exact reason, but Flame Princess insisted that she keep it off so that she could be at full power for the upcoming battle. As Finn started to weep even more, Marceline grasped his hand gently and rubbed her thumb on the back of his palm. Afterwards, Marceline proceeded to Simon's headstone, where she kissed Hambo on the forehead and laid it down.

After the memorial service, Marceline decided to accompany Finn to his house. Marceline absolutely loved the way how Finn's face glowed in the moonlight. She stopped for a brief moment. "What's wrong Marcy?" asked Finn.

"Just thought I should stop and admire how beautiful you are."

"Oh, Marceline… I will always pale in comparison to your beauty."

"Oh don't mushy talk me, weenie." They laughed and Finn pulled her in for a hug. It was a moment that they both thought should've lasted forever. Finn noticed that Marceline's face also gleamed in the moonlight, so he stopped to admire her beauty and kissed her on the nose. "Race ya home?" Marceline said abruptly.

"Wha-?" before Finn could answer, Marceline darted off at lightning speed toward the tree house. "Hey!" Finn screamed. "That is an unfair advantage!" Finn followed Marceline through the front door and turned on the light, when he was met with a surprise from all of his friends in Ooo. Marceline tackled Finn off of his feet, but managed to hold him mid air.

"Happy Birthday, doofus!" Marceline kissed Finn on the cheek. Throughout this whole time, Finn had forgotten that his birthday was on the same day as the memorial. He had forgotten it for years because it was also the same day that Flame Princess was killed, but this time, he was really happy to celebrate. Everyone had done an amazing job decorating the place. There was confetti practically everywhere. Hung up in the middle was a banner stating "Happy 23rd Birthday Finn." Underneath the banner was a crimson red cake, so everyone can enjoy it, including Marceline. Jake came up to Finn.

"Wow Finn, the big two-three. How ya feelin?"

"Eh, don't feel that much different than I normally do. But a lot did happen within the past year."

"Yeah, how are you and Marceline doing?" Finn could tell that Jake was in a gossipy mood.

"We are doing great," He stared at Marceline, who was jamming on her bass and putting on a show. "It's like the more I think about her, the more I want to be with her. I haven't felt that since Flame Princess."

"Ooh. That's love bro. So, in terms of the tiers, where are you?"

"Still Tier 1 man, but maybe tier 2 soon?"

"Maybe sooner than you think…" Finn was puzzled by what Jake just said.

_Soon? As in tonight?_ Finn blushed. She stared back at Marceline wailing on her bass. Finn could not take her eyes off of her, but his trance was soon broken by Bubblegum.

"So… Finn… How are you and Marceline?" She asked.

"We are…. Ok I guess." Finn was reluctant to talk to his past crush about issues regarding his current girlfriend.

"That's good. I'm sorry I couldn't get you a present, Finn. I haven't really hung out with you in years. I felt terrible, so I did what I could." She called everyone around the table. "Everyone! Gather around!" Everyone gathered around the center table underneath the banner. "It's time… to sing Finn his birthday song!" She snapped twice and the twenty-two candles on the cake were lit. "Ready? 1… 2… 3… 4…"

_Happy birthday to you!_

_ Happy birthday to you!_

_ Happy birthday, dear Finn!_

_ Happy birthday to you!_

"Make a wish, dweeb," said Marceline.

Finn thought for a wish and it came to him as he stared at Marceline. _Gob, let me marry that girl._ Finn blew out all the candles at once and everyone cheered. A couple of hours later, Marceline grabs Finn while he was talking to LSP and takes him outside the back, leaving LSP with one-eye brow raised. "Ohh glob… Finn is getting it ON!" The party erupts in a roar. Outside in the back, Finn looks at Marceline confused.

"Thought I didn't get you a present, did you?" Marceline smiled.

"Marceline, you didn't have to."

"Well I did. So be happy about, ok dweeb?" She looked at Finn shyly. "Don't laugh because I made this myself. Everything is a custom 'M' job." Marceline reaches around her and pulls out an axe guitar. Finn is amazed at the amount of detail Marceline had put into the present. It wasn't double edged like Marceline's axe bass. It had a single blade, but the rear end was of a polygonal design, something that was obviously hand crafted by Marceline. The color was blood red, like her Axe Bass, but in terms of overall length, it was shorter, just the way a guitar should be. It had two levers on it underneath the six strings. One was in charge of pick-up selection and the other lever toggles either clean or distorted sounds, for the guitar had a built in amplifier. Finn's jaw dropped to the ground.

"So…. What do you think?" Marceline had a concerned look on her face.

"Marceline… this… is… magnificent! How in the world did you ever come up with this?"

"I had a weekend. Thought I would make you something. So now when you come over, you have to bring it. And I don't just mean the guitar," Marceline winked.

"… What do you mean?" Finn was completely stupefied.

Marceline grunted and put both hands on Finn's face. She took a second to absorb the feel of his skin, and pulled him in for a kiss. "That's what I mean." Marceline poked Finn's nose and left back inside. Finn was stunned.

_Wow… that first kiss was amazing! Tier 3 here I come!_ Finn ran inside in a fit of joy.

Within hours, the party was over and everyone was headed home. Fionna had said her goodbyes to her distant relative and his new love interest and had left to the place where her and Marshall lived in once they were married. When she arrived home, she opened the door and was horrified. Her place had been completely ransacked. Then she readied her sword as she stepped foot into her house. On the ground were broken picture frames. One had Marshall and Fionna in their wedding clothes, in each other's arms. Others had Fionna and Cake, when Cake was still alive. Fionna heard a noise in the kitchen, and hugged her back against the wall, with a sword in her hand. She counted down… _3… 2… 1…_ and leaped from cover, but there was nothing in the kitchen but broken dishes on the floor, and a broken window. At this moment, a hand reached out from behind her, with a handkerchief wet with some sort of chemical. It was now wrapped around her mouth. Fionna struggled for a good couple of seconds before inhaling the chemical and falling unconscious.

**Dont forget to give me constructive criticism. Ill post up some more chapters once im done proofreading them! stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Any Way You Want It

**warning: Lemon!**

It was near midnight, and Finn was headed towards Marceline's house with his axe guitar. At this point in their relationship, they had been together for a little more than 10 months and due to Marceline's irregular sleeping pattern, Finn has adjusted and is now going to sleep around sunrise. It is around this time that Finn has finally decided it was time to confess his love for Marceline. When he arrives at Marceline's house, Finn knocks and Marceline answers the door. Once again, Finn became enchanted by Marceline's beauty. Tonight, she was wearing skin tight clothing. Her top had an unbuttoned jean jacket with spikes, underneath which was a black shirt. She also wore skin tight black leggings. "Hey, hero. About time you showed up." Marceline embraces Finn for a kiss. "Did you bring it?"

"Oh, I brought more than 'it'," Finn had a hearty laugh as Marceline snickered. Finn took out his axe guitar. Marceline had already been jamming on her bass before Finn had arrived.

"So what do you want to play?" asked Marceline as Finn sat down on her uncomfortable couch.

"I dunno. I got something in mind, but I want you to go first. I want to warm up to one of your songs."

"Well, I have had a song stuck in my head, but it's not one of my songs. It's actually one of yours."

Finn was bewildered. "I wrote a song?"

"Well, it was kind of an 'on the fly' thing. You sang it almost 10 years ago. Here, I'll remind you. Just follow my lead." Marceline grabbed her bass and hit the play button on her mixer as Finn readied his axe guitar. Marceline took a deep breath, and after the mixer played four click sounds in tempo, she began to sing.

_What am I to you?_

_Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?_

_What am I to you?_

_Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band,_

_Last night was the most fun I've ever had,_

_Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other._

It was here when Finn started playing his guitar. They both thought that even though the song was amazing, it was missing something. Finn turned on the distortion and the sounds of both of their vocals and instruments had harmonized into one.

_Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls,_

_And you, Jake._

_I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_What am I to you?_

_Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?_

_What am I to you?_

_Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band_

_I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,_

_I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there._

_Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_And that's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls,_

_And you, Jake._

_I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_Make no mistake,_

_I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break!_

After the song, there was a brief moment where both Finn and Marceline were trying to catch their breath. "I remember that… that was the time when the Door Lord stole my lock of Bubblegum's hair. We had to sing that to break down the door." Marceline became irritated once Finn mentioned Bubblegum's hair. "uhh… Don't worry, I don't have it anymore… hehe…"

Marceline became normal again. "What did you do with it?"

"Umm… after a while, I was ready to move on with FP so I had her burn it."

Marceline smiled and gave Finn another kiss. "Now, hero boy. It's your turn. You got a song in mind?"

"Actually yeah. It's an oldie. I found a player that plays these huge black disc like things called 'vinyl's. One of them had a song that I really liked. I recorded a drum track to it," Finn took out a disc and inserted it into the mixer. "Try to keep up, Marcy," Finn smirked at the seemingly irritated vampire. Finn hit the play button and the drums immediately started.

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_She loves to laugh _

_She loves to sing _

_She does everything _

_She loves to move _

_She loves to groove _

_She loves the lovin' things _

_Ooh, all night, all night _

_Oh, every night _

_So hold tight, hold tight _

_Ooh baby, hold tight _

_Oh, she said _

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_She said, Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_I was alone _

_I never knew _

_What good love could do _

_Ooh, then we touched _

_Then we sang _

_About the lovin' things _

_Ooh, all night, all night _

_Oh, every night _

_So hold tight, hold tight _

_Ooh baby, hold tight _

_Oh, she said, _

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_She said, Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

As Finn broke out into the guitar solo, Marceline stared at him. She was amazed at Finn's guitar playing skills because he had only just started playing guitar after his 22nd birthday, 9 months ago. From the way he played, Marceline knew he had been spending the majority of his days doing nothing else but playing the guitar she gave him. _Wow he is amazing! I can't believe he had progressed so far._ Before Marceline could finish her thought, Finn started singing again.

_She said, Hold on _

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on _

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, baby _

_Oh, she said, _

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_Oh, she said, _

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_Any way you want it _

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it _

_Oh Every Night! _

They had to catch their breath one more time. Marceline smiled a huge grin. "You want oldies, bozo? I've got some oldies of my own." She pulled out another disk and stuck it in the mixer. "This song is sort of an anthem for me. So don't laugh as I sing it, ok?"

"You see this?" Finn pointed to his lips and pinned them shut with his thumb and index finger. Marceline giggled and hit the play button.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_And sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Marceline began to cry around this part of the song. Finn just wanted nothing other than to hug her really tight and never let go, but he knew she would be furious if he interrupted her during her performance.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

After the song was over, Marceline stared at Finn. Finn approached her and, with all his warmth, embraced her. "Marcy, you don't need to change for me. You don't have to change for anyone. The true friends in your life are the people who love you the way you are." Finn pulled back, took both his hands and held the sobbing face, facing her head up towards him. "I love you, Marceline."

Marceline began to cry heavily. "I love you too, Finn."

They had kissed, one after the other and things became heated. All of the passion and love they had towards one another came bursting out of their bodies. They moved to her bedroom, still kissing each other. Marceline had pushed Finn onto the bed and mounted him. "Marcy, are we ready for this?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Finn. I'm ready."

"Me too."

Finn had only fooled around with Flame Princess (wearing the amulet that Finn put on her grave made it possible for Finn to touch her without burning), but was still pretty inexperienced. Marceline could see that and decided she should take the lead. She took off Finn's shirt and his hoodie and unbuttoned his pants. She felt around his toned body, which had developed as the result of constant adventuring and battles. Finn proceeded to do the same to Marceline, first by taking off her jacket and her shirt. Finn flipped Marceline over and took off her leggings, while kissing her passionately. Marceline was wearing silky black undergarments, outlined with white lace. She sat up, still having her legs wrapped around Finn. She proceeds to take her bra off and pulls him closer. She kisses him excitedly and whispers into his ear. "I want you Finn. I want all of you. Inside me."

Finn bites Marceline on the neck, making her moan in ecstasy. She pulls him back on top of her and Finn removes Marceline's leggings from her body. Marceline rolls over, flipping Finn onto his back again. She dismounts him and lies down in between his legs, where she pulls off the rest of his pants along with his underwear, and begins stroking his erection, barely being able to fit it in her hands. _This is going to be so much fun! _Thought the vampire. She stuck her serpent tongue out and ran it up against his shaft and wrapped it around the head. Finn moaned in delight.

"Marcy… come… up… here…"

Marceline obeyed and moved right up to Finn and screamed in passion. Finn reached his hand under Marceline's panties and felt for the clitoris, and then started to rub in a circular motion. Marceline began to tense up all around, the feeling of euphoria was so wonderful, she couldn't concentrate on stroking Finn's manhood. "Finn… get… inside… me… now!"

Finn turned Marceline over onto her back. He didn't know what he was doing, but at this point, it seemed pretty self explanatory to him. He pushed her legs back, revealing the opening to her vagina. He positioned his erection and stuck it in. "Ahhh… slowly." Marceline had never had someone this big inside her in the thousand years she was alive. Even her ex-boyfriend, Ash, paled in comparison to Finn. Finn began to slowly thrust slowly, and after a minute, Marceline gave him the command to go faster. Finn could not get it all the way into Marceline, even now, it was too deep, leaving Marceline stuck between pain and pleasure.

"I'm going to cum."

"So am I." Screamed Marceline. "Let's come together." Within a few short moments, they had both reached a moment of complete euphoria. It was completely silent and still. The couple had frozen like a marble statue in place for a moment, and then Finn collapsed onto the tired Marceline. "I never knew… you were so… big," Marceline panted.

"Is that… a good thing?"

She smiled. "Yeah, Finn,… that's a good thing." She caught her breath and shifted Finn onto his side as she positioned herself on her side as well, looking down onto him. "Finn, stay with me. Don't ever change."

"Okay, Marcy. For you."

"Promise?" She asked. Finn looked up at Marceline and nodded.

Marceline pulls Finn's head against her bosom. "I love you Finn." Finn rubs his face into her bosom.

"I love you too, Marcy." Finn rested his ear against her chest and fell asleep within her embrace.

**dont forget to review! ill post up other chapters as soon as i am done proofreading them! Stay Tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**I should have mentioned this first. Adventure time is created by Pendleton Ward. All the characters are his, except for Crucio. That is a character i created.**

At dusk on a very gloomy day, Princess Bubblegum has called the heroes of the Candy Kingdom to gather round for a direct order. As usual, Marceline was usually reluctant to comply with these orders because she doesn't like being told what to do, especially if it was from Bubblegum. Yet still, she accompanied Finn to Bubblegum's castle. They had entered an oval shaped room with a giant round table in the center. The walls were decorated with elegant frames of the previous heroes that had died from the previous war, along with photos depicting ancient stories, as well as a new photo showing Finn, the Hero standing atop the fallen Lich with Finn's foot on the back of its neck, about to plunge his demon blade onto the evil. It was really majestic view this room from the eyes of someone as small as a human. There were seats arranged around the table that had all of the guests' names on it. Finn and Marceline's seat were right next to each other. On the left side of Finn had a seat labeled for Fionna. Jake had a seat next to Bubblegum on the other side of the table, for after the war, both Finn and Jake were knighted by the Princess and Jake was given the opportunity to be her royal guard. Within minutes after Finn and Marceline's arrival, Jake walked through the giant door and took his seat next to her highness, which left everyone waiting for Fionna. After moments of waiting, everyone became concerned. "It's not like Fionna to miss out on a direct order from the Princess," said Finn.

"She is almost usually on time, if not early." Jake stated. "I'm beginning to think that something terrible happened to her."

"Hmmm…. It may be relevant to what I was going to assign for you to do today," Bubblegum said.

"I'll be surprised if anything you say is relevant," mocked Marceline.

Bubblegum ignored Marceline's snide comment and continued. "I look to the north every day from my window. It seems as if there is a dark cloud brewing over the Bad Lands and every day it's getting worse and worse." Everyone had a concerned look on their face, yet Marceline showed no sign of being interested. "A storm is coming. An evil force will be at our gates soon enough. I wanted to send you guys to get more info on what we are up against."

Marceline's patience grew thin with Bubblegum. "It's just a fucking storm cloud for glob's sake. There is no need to worry."

"I can't know for sure. That's why I wanted all of you to find out."

Marceline was on the verge of exploding. "So let me get this straight, PRINCESS. You want us to risk our lives by going out into the Bad Lands just because you are afraid of a little lightning? Grow the fuck up, Bonnibelle."

Bubblegum had grown tired of Marceline's ungrateful attitude. "GOB DAMMIT MARCELINE! ITS NOT JUST ABOUT YOU HERE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP OUT THE HEROES THEN YOU CAN-"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Finn screamed. He shot a look at Jake who was just sitting there and looked at Marceline and Bubblegum. "Look… we don't know what that cloud is. It's not clear whether the cloud is some sort of sign of evil or if it is just a regular storm cloud, but we need to focus on one thing at a time. And I am telling you guys right now, there is strength in numbers, and we are weaker, now that Fionna is not here. First things first. We have to find Fionna, and then we see what's up with the dark cloud." Everyone agreed with Finn's plan as usual.

As Finn grew to his current age, he began to take the role of the leader and became a master of strategy. Even Bubblegum couldn't even outsmart Finn at any strategy game, despite how smart she was. In fact, it was all because of Finn's careful planning that they were able to defeat the Lich in the first place. His plan to defeat the Lich involved Finn blocking off mountain passes, making it so that the Lich and his army could take a single pass through the mountains that leads straight to a forest. From here, Finn had stationed groups of soldiers that had Flame Shield cast on them, under camouflage and used them to ambush the Lich's army. He had predicted that the Lich would try to kill some of the attackers by setting the whole forest ablaze, but this tactic killed more of the Lich's men rather than the UAO ambushers, due to the protection of Flame Shield. Finn's plan was so effective, he had reduced the Lich's army to half its original size. By the time the Lich's army had reached the Candy Kingdom for the final battle, the numbers had been evened out. The battle had turned into a battle of skill, which favored the United Alliance of Ooo.

After much debate, it was settled. Marceline was still angry, but stood by Finn, no matter what. "So, it's decided. The objective of the mission is to find Fionna and bring her here for a debriefing," announced Bubblegum, and with that, Finn and Marceline left their chairs and exited the Candy Kingdom in search of Fionna.

Finn had cuddled onto Marceline's back when they soared through the air on the way to Fionna's house. Finn had his arms wrapped around Marceline's neck but he could tell she was upset. "Marcy?"

"Yeah?" Marceline's tone was emotionless.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not even a little."

Finn was confused. She usually discusses all of her problems to him, yet this is the only time that she didn't want to talk about. "Well, I am curious… but I'm not going to badger it out of you. Whatever happened between you and PB, it's your P. Biz."

Marceline was a little hesitant to actually talk about it, afraid that Finn might judge her, but she had to say something about it someday, and she might as well say it to someone she loved rather than anyone else. "Me and Bubblegum… well…" Marceline's face turned crimson read. If she was able to suck the red from all of her own face, she would be completely full. Finn gave her time to speak. "We were friends. Best friends. In short, we just didn't work out. We lived in two very different worlds and she couldn't look past it. So, like some other people in my life, she left me at a time when I needed her most." Marceline felt Finn tug her in closer from behind.

"Marcy, I'm sorry." Finn regretted even inquiring about it.

"For what, Finn? You didn't do anything. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm just happy that you're with me."

Finn gave Marceline a nice long kiss on her bite marks. She enjoyed it, for it was one of her 'sensitive' spots. "Whoa, easy there dweeb. We had listed places where we would do 'it', and if I recall correctly, mid air isn't one of those places." Marceline shot Finn a smirk.

"Tsk… Cock blocker." Finn said jokingly. "How would that even work?" he asked.

"I don't know Finn."

Within minutes, they arrived at Fionna's place. It was dark outside, but Finn could still see ever so faintly. They circled the area for a complete view of the house. The kitchen window had been smashed, and from the outside, that was all the damage they could see. The couple landed and Finn rushed to the front door and readied the demon sword while Marceline turned invisible. She scouted the windows all around the house to see if the coast is clear and gave Finn the okay to barge in. Finn kicked the door down as Marceline flew through the open window. The place had been completely destroyed. The couple looked all over the house for Fionna but she was nowhere in sight. The only noise inside the house is the sound of flies buzzing.

"She's not here." Marceline said.

"Dammit." Finn kicked the ground in frustration. "and no leads."

Marceline paused. She had picked up an overpowering scent. A somewhat familiar scent. She pinpointed the exact location where the scent was coming from. "There!" She pointed at the wall and Finn took out a flashlight from his bag and shined it against the wall. Scribbled on the wall was a message written in blood.

_ Finn, if you want your cousin alive, come to the Bad Lands by midnight, alone and unarmed._

Luckily, they had a few more hours until midnight, so the couple raced back to the Candy Kingdom to develop a plan.

The time was now midnight, and Finn had arrived in the Bad Lands where the meeting would take place. The entire field in which he stood was lit by the blue light of the moon. Around him sat trees that had been uprooted, scattered bits of broken technology, and shrapnel of bombs that had exploded in the last war. Finn stepped out into the open. "I'm here you bastard!"

Out of the corner, behind a tall rocky structure, stepped out a cloaked man, about the same size as Finn. Finn could not make out what his face looked like, the only thing he could see was the bottom portion of his face, but he did look almost human. Finn and Fionna were the only humans that they knew of, so it was obvious this man was someone they have never met. "Hello Finn. It's about time you showed up," said the cloaked man sinisterly.

Finn stared menacingly at the cloaked man, "Who are you? And where is Fionna?"

The cloaked man removed his hood. He had a bald head and scars all over his face. Finn could not tell whether or not he was human, but frankly, he didn't care. The man spoke. "The name is Crucio. And don't worry. The whore is fine. If you want her back, you're going to have to come with me."

"Fat chance, dipshit."

Crucio gave a sinister laugh. "Ahhh… you see. I wouldn't talk like that to me if I were you. After all, I'm the one with the leverage here." He proceeds to pull out a rusty looking blade. "I'm not asking. You are going to come with me whether you like it or not."

"Let me rephrase what I just said. Go fuck yourself." Finn showed absolutely no sign of fear.

"Suit yourself." Crucio smiled and licked his lips. He cocked his blade back and lunged it towards Finn's heart.

_A couple of hours before_

Finn and Marceline arrive back at the Candy Kingdom and rush towards the castle. They both meet up with Bubblegum and Jake, who were sitting at the dinner table. "Have you guys found Fionna?" asked Bubblegum.

"No," replied Finn. "Something is going on…" Finn debriefed Jake and Bubblegum on what happened at Fionna's house.

"You think she is safe?" asked Jake.

"She is most likely dead. The message was written in blood…" replied Marceline. "Human blood."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to meet him," stated Finn.

Everyone looked at Finn as if he had lost his mind, including Marceline. "Finn, if she is dead, then there is no reason for you to chase this guy. You would only be putting yourself in danger, man. Don't do it," Jake pleaded.

"Would you guys relax," Finn rebutted. "I have a plan. I always do."

They moved to a giant room with a drawing board. Finn stood up at the front of the room while the others sat on the opposite side, similarly to a class if Finn were to be the professor. "Ok, what we know about what's going to happen, so far, is that I am going to meet this guy in the Bad Lands alone and unarmed." Everyone agreed with Finn. "What we assume is that he is linked to some sort of diabolical plan and it has something to do with me, otherwise he wouldn't have asked for me specifically." Everyone nodded. "I am going to capture him and take him back here for interrogation." Everyone was once again confused by Finn's plan.

"How are you going to do that?" Bubblegum responded. "It's not going to be that easy. He isn't going to go down without a fight, and you are going unarmed." Everyone nodded to what Bubblegum had to say, including Marceline, which was rare for her.

"You're right about that. That is why we need to capture him quickly. Also, even though it says for me to come alone, I doubt that this man won't be coming alone. He will probably have reinforcements hiding along the side, just waiting for something to go wrong." Finn turned his head to Marceline. "Marcy, I need your help."

At this point, Marceline would trust Finn with her life, and she would do anything for him, even if that meant sacrificing herself, but that wouldn't be necessary. She knew Finn well enough that if you were to trust him with your life, as long as you follow his orders, he would do everything in his power to keep you alive. "What's up?" Marceline said nonchalantly.

"How long can you carry two people while floating?"

"Not that long. I am strong, but not that strong. I could maybe carry the two of you for a good ten seconds or so, depending on the weight of the guy."

"Will it hinder your flying speed?" asked Finn.

"Only slightly."

"Good enough," Finn then turned his head to Bubblegum. "PB, I need to borrow the Morrow." The Morrow was one of Bubblegum's mode of transportation, aside from Lady Rainicorn. The Morrow was a majestic eagle, the biggest bird that any one man had ever laid eyes on.

"Anything, Finn. Just bring him back alive," responded Bubblegum.

"Okay. So here is the plan…"

_Present time_

The invisible Marceline grabbed Crucio's arm that was about to stab Finn, and twisted it around his back and crushed his wrist. This gave Marceline the chance to take his blade. She then grabbed a black bag from her pocket and wrapped it around Crucio's head and proceed to knock him unconscious by hitting him in the back of his head with the butt of the blade. Finn called for the Morrow, and held Marceline tight as she grabbed Crucio, and they lifted off. Arrows came flying from the brush, but Marceline was able to out-fly them. "Finn! You're too heavy! I can't hold on for much longer!" By this time, they were sky high.

"C'mon Morrow. Hurry!" Finn said quietly. "Come on, Co-"

Marceline lost her grip and dropped them both. "FINN!" She darted down towards them, as fast as she physically could, and just before she could reach them, the Morrow swept them up. Finn turned around and petted the Morrow, thanking it. He then positioned the unconscious Crucio in front of him and set out for the Candy Kingdom.

**Dont forget to review! I am still writing this so i will probably start updating slowly after today.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Interrogation

Crucio wakes up in a dark room, bound to a chair with his feet tied together and his arms tied to the armrests. Around him are Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and Marceline. Finn and Jake were standing in one corner, while Marceline was standing in the other with her arms crossed. Princess Bubblegum is sitting right across from Crucio. She had an evil look on her face, at least as far as evil goes for her. "Where is Fionna?" She asked.

"Working out of you jurisdiction, ay princess?" Crucio laughed. Bubblegum cocked her hand back and slapped him as hard as she physically could. "Oh. Got fight in you. I like that."

"You dare try my patience, you rat!?" This time, Bubblegum punched Crucio as hard as she physically could. She held back the intense pain the she had just inflicted to her weak knuckles.

"Oh yeah, keep going girl. You are just only beginning to turning me on!" What Crucio just said had disgusted Bubblegum.

In the corner, Jake and Finn were discussing what to do with the prisoner. "It's simple," Finn whispered. "We get as much information out of him as we can, and then we kill him."

"Kill him?" Jake was appalled at this.

"Yeah man, we aren't going to let him go free. He would just run back and tell whoever it is that he is working for where we are. It's a lot safer just to kill him."

"But Finn…"

"Jake, we don't have any other options." Finn said sternly. Jake stood silent as Finn watched Bubblegum attempt to interrogate Crucio and after a while, Finn saw that the interrogation was not going anywhere and lost his patience. Right before the Bubblegum was about to break her knuckles upon Crucio's face, Finn stepped forward. "Jake, would you escort the Princess and Marceline outside, please?"

Both Bubblegum and Marceline looked at Finn. Marceline had a pleading look in her eyes. "No, Finn, don't. You don't have to do this."

"I have to Marcy," said Finn. "I have to."

Marceline began to sob. "No Finn you don't! I understand why you are still upset about Flame Princess but that doesn't mean you have to-"

"I'm not doing this for Flame Princess, Marceline! I am doing this for us! There is an evil brewing up in Ooo and this guy may know what it's all about…" Marceline began to cry even more. Finn pulled her in and embraced her. "I promised you, I would always stay by your side. I promised you that I would never change. And I intend to keep those promises, Marcy. So, I have to do this. To keep us together. To keep us safe. That is the single most important thing to me: that you, Marceline Abadeer, are safe." Finn placed his hands on Marceline's cheeks, positioned her face towards his, and gave her a long kiss. "I love you, Marcy." Marceline nodded her sad face and left the room. Just as Bubblegum and Jake were following her out, Finn gave one last order of instruction to Bubblegum. "PB, cover your ears."

Now Finn and Crucio were alone, with Finn circled menacingly around him. "Whoo. Man that chick you are banging… what a hot piece of ass. When I'm done with you, I am going to rape her."

Finn drew Crucio's blade and stabbed him in the hand. Crucio let out a deafening scream. "AHHHH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO FIONNA!?" Finn demanded. Finn had a look on his face that no one had ever seen before, almost as if a demon had taken control of his body.

"You… ugh… want to know what I did to her? You really want to know?..." Crucio observed Finn's demonic face. "I kidnapped her. Took her back to my lair and had my way with her. Oh, you should have seen the way she screamed… told me to stop…" Crucio licked his lips. "Oh yeah… she was a sweet one… I tore her from the inside out…"

"You sick fuck…" Finn was beyond angry at this point, trying to hold back stabbing Crucio in the eye socket with all his will.

"Ohh yeah. She felt nice… After I had my way with her, I fed her remains to him."

"Who!?" Finn demanded. Crucio did not respond, so Finn twisted the knife embedded into Crucio's hand. Crucio let out another scream.

"THE LICH! THE LICH! I FED HER TO THE LICH!" Finn stopped in a state of shock.

"Impossible, I killed him over 6 years ago."

Crucio was gasping in pain, smiling. "Stupid boy. The Lich cannot simply be killed. His spirit is tied to the life force of the planet. So long as there is a single thing living on Ooo, the Lich will remain alive."

Finn could not believe his ears. He believed it to be true, for it all made sense to him. "You are going to tell me his plans."

"Kiss my ass, human."

Finn retracted the knife from Crucio's hand and severed one of his fingers. Crucio let another scream. "AAARGH….. HE WANTS TO ENSLAVE THE PLANET! But to do that… he needs the perfect vessel. 'The vessel of a true hero'."

Finn's eyes widened. "He wants me?"

"That's right. He is going to be at full power in about just a little more than a year from now. The Lich regenerates to full power every eight years. It's a beautifully vicious cycle," Crucio is still panting from the pain of losing his finger.

"What about his army?" demanded Finn. Crucio wouldn't answer. Finn then grabbed the blade and ran it into Crucio's thigh. This time, Crucio tried to hold in his scream, prompting Finn to rotate the blade jammed inside Crucio's leg.

Crucio confessed. "He is building an army! It is an army bigger than the last. He is going to launch attack on the day of the eighth anniversary of the Second Great War." Finn pulled the blade from Crucio's leg. "There, I told you everything," panted Crucio. "Now let me go."

Finn grabbed Crucio by the scalp and faced him upward towards Finn's eyes. "I never said I would." He jammed the blade up Crucio's neck, piercing all the way through his head and exiting through the scalp. Finn stepped away from the lifeless body, leaving the blade implanted into the head of the corpse, as blood gushed everywhere. He cleaned himself off as much as he could and exited the room, where Marceline was waiting outside. Finn began sobbing as they embraced each other.

**Dont forget to leave a review! I am posting chapters faster than i could write them, so im going to start updating slower. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gathering

**Sorry, the next 2 chapters are really short. Less than 1,000**

The very next day, Princess Bubblegum had issued a meeting for all of the leaders of the United Alliance of Ooo under urgency. Everyone is sitting in an oval room with the giant circular table in the middle. Present at the meeting were Finn, Jake, Marceline, Bubblegum, the Earl of Lemongrab, the Flame King, representatives from both the Cloud Kingdom and Ice Kingdom, and Hunson Abadeer. "My fellow UAO leaders. You are all probably wondering why I called you all here today," everyone looked bewildered at Bubblegum. "Perhaps some of you had grown discomfort observing the storm clouds resting atop the northern mountains. We have some news of why that might be. Finn here will debrief all of you on what's going on."

Princess Bubblegum sat down on her throne as Finn stood up and paced back and forth behind his seat. "Yesterday, Bubblegum had called together the knights of the Candy Kingdom to this round table. Everyone appeared for the meeting, except for one… Fionna, the Female Human. We went to check on her whereabouts and found out that she had been kidnapped by a man named Crucio. He had wanted to meet up with me, alone. We successfully captured Crucio and took him in for interrogation. I was in charge of the interrogation process. The information that I had gotten from Crucio made me shiver down to my very bones," everyone stared at Finn in suspense, eagerly awaiting what he had to say. Finn returned the stare back at his audience. "The Lich has returned." Everyone let out a loud gasp.

The representative from the Cloud Kingdom stood up. "That's impossible. You destroyed the Lich. We all witnessed it firsthand."

"The Lich cannot be destroyed," Finn replied. "He is tied to the life force of Ooo. The Lich will remain alive so long as we live."

"What's his goal?" Asked the representative from the Ice Kingdom.

"His ultimate goal is to enslave the planet," replied Finn.

"Is that all?" asked Hunson Abadeer abruptly. "I know you are not telling us the whole truth, Finn. I would know. I deal with liars all day."

Everyone returned their gaze to Finn once again. "…He is going to launch an attack on the same day as the eighth anniversary of his defeat," Finn continued. The jaw of everyone's mouth dropped. "… That's not all," Finn trailed off. "… To enslave the planet, he needs the perfect vessel…. that of which is a true hero… he wants me."

Lemongrab stood up from his chair. "If what he wants is you," screamed Lemongrab. "Then it's you he shall receive!"

"We can't afford to have another war on our hands," yelled the Flame King. "Maybe if we hand Finn over, he will spare us from enslavement."

"I will kill you before you would do that," yelled Jake. The room was in an uproar.

Princess Bubblegum spoke up. "Order in the room!" Everyone became silent.

Marceline stood up. "No matter what, the attack is going to happen, whether we give him Finn or not. And on the grounds that we do give him Finn, what makes you think that he will spare us from enslavement?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "This is the Lich we are talking about, not some merciful being."

"So how do we stop an evil entity that is also immortal?" asked Bubblegum. Everyone pondered for a bit while also staring at Finn, the master strategist.

Finn lit up with a suggestion. "It's simple. Just like how we stop people from committing atrocities without killing them."

"We imprison them," said Jake. "But how? Billy tried that with the Amber Cage and it only worked for so long."

"Well, luckily for us, Jake and I know of a certain someone who can grant wishes." Finn stared at Jake.

Jake was dumbfounded. "We do?" He thought for a little bit. "PRISMO!"

Finn nodded. "So tonight," Finn spoke, "I will use the Enchiridion, open a portal to see Prismo and wish for the Lich to be locked away in an alternate dimension." Everyone applauded Finn for his brilliance.

After Fionna's funeral, Marceline accompanies Finn home. Finn looks at Marceline and can notice that something is upsetting her. Rather than talking about it, he stops and wraps his arms tightly around her. Marceline begins to cry and Finn kisses her on her scalp. "Everything is going to be okay, Marcy… no matter what, everything will be okay."

Marceline buries her wet face into Finn's shirt. "It's just… I hate the way things have become! Simon, Flame Princess, Gumball, Marshall Lee, Fionna… They had all fought and died in vain!" She stared up at Finn. "I'm scared, Finn… I have lost many people in my life and I don't want to lose anymore." Finn could confirm what she said just by looking at her. Marceline usually has a tough exterior on her face, but this time she wore the look of someone who was truly afraid. "What if Prismo doesn't grant you the wish? What if I lose you forever?"

"You aren't going to lose me, Marcy." Finn puts both his hands on Marceline's face and pulls her in for a kiss. "I will make sure that the Lich will be locked away forever. I will make sure that you are safe, but I need you to trust me." Marceline nods.

They arrive at the tree house and open the door. Finn immediately gets to work, searching for the Enchiridion. Once, he finds it, he opens the portal. He embraces Marceline for a kiss and steps inside.

**Note: I know Finn destroyed the Enchiridion, but it was a key part of the story, so i had to leave it in. dont forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Prismo's Lair

Finn looked around the space that he was in. The only source of light outside of Prismo's Lair are the stars in the distance. Finn made his way to Prismo's Lair, jumping on the flying debris in space. The room looks exactly the same way as it did from the last time Finn saw him. "Prismo, you here?"

The pink shadow on the wall begins to move. "Oh, hey Finn. Back so soon?"

"Soon? It's been almost ten years."

"Well, in my universe, that's not the case. The laws of time differ in every universe, but it's not to say that time doesn't exist. It may have been almost ten years for you, but it was only a couple of seconds for me." Prismo looked at the hero with an apathetic face. "Look, I know you didn't come here to hang out. Tell me what you need."

Finn went stern. "I wish for the Lich to be sealed away in a different dimension from now on."

Prismo's look turned somewhat angry. "No can do, man."

"Why not?"

"I have already granted you a wish. I can only grant one being one wish."

"Please Prismo," Finn proceeded to kneel before him. "My world is in danger of being enslaved by the Lich. I need your help."

"The Lich?" Prismo thought the name sounded familiar. "Oh you mean that evil spirit possessing that dead guy." Finn for a moment was happy. He had thought that maybe Prismo might be able to break his rule. "Sorry Finn. I can't do it. But what I can do is this." Finn became attentive. "I can't grant your wish, but what I can do is to give you the means to do it yourself. What do you say?"

"At this point, man, anything would work." Finn was disappointed, but at least it was a solution. In front of Finn's face appeared a rock. It was a dark crystal with clouds of smoke billowing inside it.

"This rock is a device used for inter-dimension travel. Since you are only using it to seal the Lich, it may only be used once. There is a reason why people should not travel between universes or dimensions. But this rock will take him to a dimension designed just specifically for a prison." Prismo became stern. "Now here is the difficult part. The rock has to be thrown on the ground to be activated. Even after that, it will take about ten seconds to even be teleported. But I'm sure you will figure out a way to do it. The dimensional prison is void of Death and null from the effects of time. So therefore, the Lich will never find a way to leave the prison, even if he knew how to die."

Finn looked up at Prismo, "Thank you, Prismo."

The pink shadow smiled. "Good luck." He snapped his fingers and everything goes black for Finn.

**Sorry for the really short chapters. Dont forget to review! it really helps me better myself as a writer.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Step

Finn wakes up in Marceline's arms. "How long was I gone?" he grumbled.

"No less than a second," replied Marceline.

Finn's vision was blurry. His stomach had felt like it had been turned upside down. He had a headache like no other, and really just felt like he drank a whole bottle of alcohol. He sat for a bit to collect himself physically and mentally. "What happened with Prismo?" inquired Marceline.

Finn showed her the stone. "He had already granted me a wish, so he couldn't exactly grant me another one. But he did give us the means to do it ourselves." Finn had a smile on his face, as did Marceline. She embraced him as hard as she physically could.

"Oh my hero! The hero of Ooo! I can't believe it! We can finally kill the Lich!" She pecked Finn all over the face eventually knocking him over as she mounted him. She continued to kiss Finn passionately and moaned in delight. The two lover's moved into Finn's bedroom, where Finn laid Marceline on the bed and proceeded to kiss and caress her all over her body. They made love and afterwards, Marceline fell asleep in Finn's arms, but Finn had trouble sleeping that night. He couldn't stop thinking about a plan to execute that would work.

_How do I trap the Lich long enough to get him teleported to another dimension?_

The question rang in his head like an alarm clock. He was really stumped, but eventually had a plan, a rather crazy one, but one that would work none the less. As he thought about it, he stared at Marceline and a plethora of thoughts raced through his mind. He thought about how much he loved her, and how he would do anything to keep her safe, and how he wished things were different. The sun began to rise and Finn snuck away from the sleeping Marceline and headed to Jake and Rainicorn's place, leaving a note on his bedroom door about his whereabouts.

Finn knocks on the door, early in the morning, and Jake opens the door, still groggy and tired. "Dude, it's early man. What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"Jake, I need to talk to you man," Finn insisted. Jake stepped out of the house and Finn showed him the stone that he got from Prismo. "This is the key to defeating the Lich and locking him away forever."

Jake was overcome with joy and gave Finn a platonic hug. "That's great news, brother!"

Finn's face had grown a sad look, a look that Jake hadn't seen ever since he started dating Marceline. "There is a catch. The stone takes seconds after being activated to teleport someone."

"So? You are a master strategist, bro. You got this." Jake smiled, completely oblivious to what Finn was trying to imply.

"No Jake, you aren't understanding what I'm trying to get at. I have to trap him for a few seconds…"

"What are you getting at, Finn?"

"I am going to agree to be his vessel."

Jake was horrified. "You WHAT!?"

Finn hushed Jake. "Shut up, man. I don't want anyone finding out just yet. My plan is for me to trap him inside my body, and then I activate the stone."

Jake thought the plan was idiotic and stupid, yet he considered Finn's previous accomplishments and weighed it against his lack of options. Jake detested the idea of using Finn as bait, but eventually agreed. "Finn… look brother. I love you and all, but you can't do this on your own. Have you told Peeblez?"

"No. I was going to tell her after I told you," replied Finn.

"What about Marceline?" asked Jake.

"No, I haven't told her yet." Finn's face grew sadder once more, thinking that Marceline would hate the idea. Finn didn't want her to be alone, but there is no other choice. In fact, that was the burden of the hero for him. He knew that one day, he would have to make a sacrifice for the better of Ooo. He had known that since he was little and had been awaiting the day to come. He just never thought it would come so soon. After visiting Jake, Finn made his way to see Bubblegum.

"Are you mad!?" Bubblegum asked rhetorically. Her reaction to Finn's plan was near identical to Jake's. She stood up from her throne. "Finn, these people need you as their leader."

"PB, I have to do this. I only have one shot at this, and I want to make sure I do it correctly."

"But Finn-"

"PB, trust me. It's the only way." Finn looked sternly at PB, who was thinking over the plan again and again. Finally, she agreed that Finn's plan is the only logical one that might finally get rid of the Lich. After all, she can't just be thinking about Finn's safety. She has to think about all of Ooo.

"Alright, Finn. You have my support," said Bubblegum begrudgingly. "How do you plan to keep the Lich trapped inside you?"

That was a very important question. The Lich can move and possess bodies freely at will, even dead ones. Finn pondered for a moment, going over everything that they used so far in previous battles with the Lich and he came across Bubblegum's sweater. She had knit the sweater for Finn with her love. The sweater was originally supposed to keep Finn warm in the Lich's Lair, but it ultimately stopped Finn from being possessed by the Lich. "I got it," Finn shouted. "PB, remember that pink sweater that you had me wear when you first showed us the Lich?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"And do you remember how it protected me from being possessed?"

"Oh glob… That's brilliant, Finn! Just like the sweater keeping the Lich out of your body, the inverse can be applied! It may be able to keep the Lich locked inside you." Bubblegum smiled at Finn. "Did you need the sweater? I still have it."

"No, I actually wanted something else." Finn whispered in Bubblegum's ear. Her mouth dropped.

"Oh my glob… I will help you, but first before you do that, you have to go tell Marceline," demanded Bubblegum.

"I was going to," Finn said gloomily. Bubblegum could tell that Finn was not going to be looking forward to that. "Anyway, thanks, PB." With that, Finn took off back to his tree house, where Marceline should be waiting. The Princess smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

Finn arrived back at his tree house, where he opened up the door to a suggestively dressed Marceline grabbed him on his shoulders and jumped onto his front side, locking her legs around Finn. Suddenly, Finn's hormones started to rage out of control. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster the whole time. He returned the kisses back to Marceline in a passionate manner and carried her back upstairs to the bedroom. "I've been thinking about you all day, Finn" said the mischievous Marceline. Finn laid Marceline on the bed and climbed onto her. He bit her neck while caressing her body, making Marceline moan in pleasure. At this point, Finn regained control of his behavior.

"No… Marceline… We need to talk… Right now…"

"Can it wait?" replied the desperate Marceline.

"… No."

Finn had just told Marceline everything, even reviewing from what happened in Prismo's Lair all the way up to Finn's plan on sealing the Lich away forever. The couple is sitting on opposite sides of the bed, with Finn staring at Marceline looking down in sadness. "There has to be another way," cried Marceline.

"Marcy, there is no other way," Finn replied.

Marceline began to shed tears heavily. "I… I-I can't believe you are doing this to me! After all we have been through, you are just going to leave me? Leave me like the other people I have loved!?"

"Marceline…" was all Finn could say.

"I love you Finn… but I am tired of the people I love leaving me. I'm fucking done with this bullshit." Marceline grabbed her clothes and put them on, making sure to cover herself completely from the sun. She flew out the window. "Don't fucking follow me! We are done!"

Finn ran towards the window after her. "Marceline!" He stopped. Under any other circumstances, he would have followed her, apologized to her, tell her he wouldn't do it. But this is different. In this current situation, its either Finn gets trapped for eternity with the Lich, or everyone dies, including Marceline. Finn figured that it was better for their relationship to end the way it did right now so that when the time comes, it will be easier for Marceline to move on. Finn started shedding tears as he shut the window.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

In the far east area of Ooo, lies a body of water, the same body of water where Finn had first discovered his fears. This was Marceline's favorite place to go and clear her head after a stressful time. She had come here a lot when Simon died, but never felt the need to come back when she was with Finn, until now. When she stares at the beautiful blue ocean, she reflects upon the past thousand years of her life. The sand under her feet brings her back to happier times. The place was her sanctuary. No one knows that she comes here when she is upset, except for one person, and that person was just around the corner.

Princess Bubblegum had been heading towards Finn's tree house when she saw Marceline racing out the window, yelling at Finn, telling him not to follow her. Marceline flew as quickly she can in her fit of anguish. Bubblegum decided that it would be best to talk to Marceline before talking to Finn about his future plans before he traps the Lich. She called for the Morrow and headed to the only place she knew Marceline would be when she is upset.

Marceline had heard some rustling in the bushes. She turned her head and hissed her demon face, slithering her tongue out and all. She saw that it was Bubblegum.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Marceline asked angrily.

"I want to help you, Marceline."

"Well you can't help me, so fuck off." Marceline turned her face away as Bubblegum sat down next to her.

"Finn told me about his plan to seal the Lich in an alternate dimension," said Bubblegum. "I told him it was a stubborn idea… but it seems to be the only one that works." Marceline still refused to look at Bubblegum. "Look Marceline… I'm soo sorry about what I did to you…"

Marceline looked down with tears, crushing a clump of wet sand in between her fingers. "How come it took you so long to apologize?"

"I've been wanting to apologize for years," replied Bubblegum. "I just never had the courage to." She placed her hand on Marceline's shoulder. "It took a lot of courage for Finn to tell you… more courage than I have ever had. If I had known that what I was doing was wrong, and if I had apologized, we would still be friends."

"… Doesn't matter," said Marceline. "I'm not going to see Finn anyway. He is just going to leave me like the others that I have loved."

Bubblegum grew frustrated slowly. "But Finn loves you, Marceline. Why won't you go see him?"

Marceline finally glanced at Bubblegum. "You won't understand."

That was the last straw for Bubblegum. She stood up. "No, you know what Marceline? I do understand. I understand that you hate it when people you love most leave you, especially in your time of need; yet, you just did the same exact thing to Finn!"

Marceline gave a blank stare. "Bonnibelle…"

Bubblegum walked off, but after she called for the Morrow, she told Marceline one last thing. "You and Finn have something people search their whole lives for and never find. Don't you ever let that go."

As Marceline watched Bubblegum take off, she began to realize the error and hypocrisy of her ways. _Bonnie is right. I should not have done this to Finn._ She stared at the ocean one last time and flew off to see Finn.

At the tree house, Finn is mentally preparing himself for the things to come next year, when he has to use himself as bait to lure the Lich into the trap. It's a very depressing thought for him, not being able to see his friends and family ever again. He thinks about Marceline, how much he loves her, and how he wishes there was another way. He also thinks about spending an eternity with the Lich, and shivers at it. It's a new kind of hell, constantly battling, whether you win or lose, you never die. A lot of things are going on in Finn's mind right now. He writes a will, for Bubblegum to read at his funeral service. Its full of his requests. Within the will is a note for Marceline. Finn hears a knock at the window.

"Marceline?" Finn stares at the vampire through the glass. He rushes to open it.

She bursts in and embraces Finn with her whole body. "Oh, Finn… I'm so sorry I left you." She sobs and kisses him. "I just hated that people left me when I needed them the most, but I realized that I did the exact same thing to you. I'm sorry, Finn… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Marcy. I'm just happy you're back." Finn held her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry…" was all Marceline could say. "I swear I won't leave your side for however long you have left."

Finn pulled back. "Really? You mean it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then… please say yes to this." Finn knelt down before Marceline and grabbed her hand. She began blushing heavily. Suddenly she stopped crying. "Marceline Abadeer, Will you marry me?"

Marceline covered her open mouth, she was overcome with joy. "Yes!" she yelled and jumped on Finn, knocking him to the ground, where she began kissing him.

"Marcy, you just made me the happiest man alive," said Finn. That was a moment that did last forever. They were both happy, and nothing else seemed to matter, even the fact that Finn's days in this dimension were numbered. None of it mattered. None of it at all.

**Now i will start updating less because i am posting faster than i can write chapters. Dont forget to review it. **


	11. Chapter 11: Bridesmaid

With the day of the wedding soon, Finn is making plans with Marceline at her place. Finn walked over to the flying Marceline, who was playing her Axe Bass, with a bowl of red fruit. Finn gives an apple to Marceline. "I am the luckiest man alive, you know that?"

"I'm the luckiest girl alive," replied Marceline. She grabbed the fruit and winked at Finn while sucking the red from it suggestively.

"Well…" Finn blushed. "I… Uhh… I need a best man, don't I?" Finn thought only for a second. "I'll just ask Jake. What about you Marcy? Who is going to be your bridesmaid?"

Marceline nearly choked. "Bridesmaid?" She never really thought about it. She never really had any female friends. "I can't think of any."

"Well… I can think of one." Finn said slowly. There was a long moment of silence as he stared at Marceline blushing, trying to act like she didn't know who he was talking about. "… Oh come on Marcy. You know who I'm talking about?"

Marceline tried to play it off some more. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Really?" Finn joked. Marceline still continued to act natural. "Fine then… I'll ask her for you."

Marceline's jaw drop. "Oh no you won't!" She tackled Finn to the ground and wrestled him playfully. She was overcome with Finn's surprising strength and was flipped over onto her back. Finn pinned her down by holding both her arms as he mounted her. Finn stares directly into Marceline's eyes, admiring their crimson red beauty. He lets his guard down for a moment and Marceline capitalizes, now giving Marceline the opportunity to climb atop Finn. She kisses him over and over. "Finn… I am so proud of you. I love you." Finn then carries her into the bedroom, where they made love. They have been doing that a lot lately, because of everything that has been going on.

* * *

That day, they decided to go announce their plans to the best man and the bridesmaid. Although Marceline was wearing a white sundress, she wore a hat big enough to cast a shadow onto most of her being, along with long white gloves she had gotten from her father as a gift. Their first destination that day is Jake and Lady Rainicorn's house. Finn knocked on the door. "Jake, you in there?" The door opened, revealing one of Jake's children, Kim Kil Whan.

"Hey, Uncle Finn," responded the adorable half breed.

"Hey there, little man. Is your daddy home?"

"I'll go get him," Kim ran off in excitement. "Daddy, Uncle Finn and Aunt Marcy are here." Finn and Marceline looked at each other and blushed. Marceline was never referred to as Aunt Marcy in her whole life and when Kim called her that, it made her smile. Jake came out in a robe.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

"Jake, we got some news." Jake listened attentively to his brother. Finn held Marceline's hand. "We're getting married!"

Jake squeeled. "Oh my glob! Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Finn stared at Marceline again. Finn thought that she was so beautiful when she is happy. Finn looked back at Jake, "And I want you to be the best man."

Jake froze in happiness. "Finn, my brother. I would be honored to be your best man." The brother's hugged each other. Afterwards, Jake asked, "So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"Ring shopping," replied Marceline.

"Oh, well I'll leave you to lovebirds to do that," said Jake. "I'll get started on my wedding toast. It's going to embarrass the heck out of both of you," Jake gave a hearty laugh and waved goodbye to the lovers. Before they went ring shopping, they had another person to visit.

The couple entered the Castle of the Candy Kingdom, hand in hand. Marceline, rather than flying, was walking, something she rarely did. They went up to Bubblegum's studies and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Finn…"

".. and Marceline." Both the couples are at the stage where they complete each other's sentences. Bubblegum opened the door.

"Oh, thank glob!" she hugged the both of them at the same time. "Thank goodness you guys are back together. I was worried."

Marceline smiled at her new best friend. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten back together. And there's more…" Marceline gazed at her fiancée. "We're getting married, and I want you to be the bridesmaid." Bubblegum had a look of joy as she hugged Marceline.

"Oh of course I will, Marceline!" Bubblegum was nearly choking Marceline at this point. She retracted her grasp. "Finn told me you guys needed help selecting rings."

"Actually, yeah," responded Marceline.

"Well, he said that he would let me select the rings and if you guys don't like it, then I could get you guys a different pair; although, I am pretty sure that won't be necessary, since Finn doesn't exactly have a preference, and I know you very well, Marceline," Bubblegum stared at Marceline blushing and proceeded to show the rings. They were a rare kind of ring, Blood Red Diamond, with a dark magnetite stone in the center.

The couple gasped. "Bonnie, it's beautiful. There is no way we would ever be able to afford it."

"You don't have to worry about it," said Bubblegum. "I bought it for you two. Consider it a gift." The couple immediately hugged Bubblegum at once. Afterwards, Marceline ran out of the room in a fit of joy, leaving Finn and Bubblegum alone.

"Thanks again, PB," said Finn.

"No need to thank me, Finn. After all, you wanted to do this your way." Bubblegum stared at the door that Marceline just exited through. "Does she know that you are going to use that ring to trap the Lich?"

"No, but I don't think I need to tell her."

Bubble looked back at Finn. "There is also another specific function of the ring," stated Bubblegum. Finn turned his attention toward her. "These rings are so rare, they are usually made in pairs only. Inside the blood diamond is a magnetite stone. When the ring's are worn, the stones react, pointing to the other ring on your significant other." She stepped forward and hugged Finn, lightly sobbing. " So in the case you do return, she will be able to find you." Finn returned the hug, thanked her once more, and left the room after Marceline.

**dont forget to leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Black Wedding

A few months have passed and the day of the wedding finally arrives, one month before the Lich begins his attack. The wedding is hosted right outside Finn's tree house, near midnight. Those who came were mostly Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, BMO, Lumpy Space Princess, so many others who were from the Candy Kingdom, Princesses from other kingdoms, and Hunson Abadeer, who had promised Marceline that he would be on his best behavior. The wedding had been illuminated by the bright hot flowers, same ones used on Flame Princess's grave. The theme was black, just the way Marceline had wanted it. There was black lace everywhere and on the table, there were all sorts of red foods, ranging from apples, strawberries, cherry jello, and even the cake was crimson red.

It was time for the bride and groom to walk down the aisle. First to come down the aisle is Finn, arm in arm with Princess Bubblegum. In Finn's mind, this was still all so surreal. Just a few years ago, he would have never thought about getting married, especially to Marceline. Now that the time has come, everything just felt right. He looked around in the audience and waved to the people he knew and loved. Once him and Bubblegum reached the end of the walkway, the bride began to walk down the aisle. Hunson was walking arm in arm with his beautiful daughter, Marceline. She was wearing a beautiful black, lacey wedding dress. Her face was covered with a black veil and her arms were mostly covered in black gloves. The bride and groom stared at each other. Marceline had never expected the one she would be getting married to was Finn, who at one time, was so dorky and adolescent. She smiled at her lover all the way to the front. They looked at each other, as Princess Bubblegum walked onto the podium behind them.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of Glob – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, Finn and Marceline make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Finn and Marceline will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before Glob – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Finn and Marceline. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Finn and Marceline from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness?

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

"Do you Finn take Marceline to be your wife – to live together after Glob's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Finn looked at Marceline with love. "I do."

"Do you Marceline take Finn to be your husband – to live together after Glob's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Marceline returned the gaze upon Finn. "I do."

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring on each other's hand?"

Jake stepped in between the two lovers, stretching his arms to hand Finn and Marceline with the rings Bubblegum has gotten for them.

"May these ring be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion.

"You may kiss the bride."

Finn leans in and gives Marceline a nice, long kiss and the crowd erupts in applause. "Marceline Abadeer, I love you."

Marceline teared up and rubbed her face into Finn's chest. "I love you too, Finn."

The newlyweds proceeded to their table, hand in hand, and sat down. "Wow, this is amazing," Marceline commented. "I can't believe Bonnie actually planned most of this."

"I know," Finn responded. "Kinda makes me jealous that she knows a lot about you. Were you guys more than just friends or something?"

Marceline playfully slapped Finn. "Some things are better left untold."

"I guess."

Marceline wrapped her arms around the hero. "I'm so happy, Finn. I don't want this night to ever end."

Finn put his arms around her. "It won't. It will live forever in our memories."

Dinner was served. Marceline was sucking the red foods white and Finn was just munching down. Jake stood up and rang his glass. "Everyone… Everyone…" Everyone hushed for the best man as he stood up to give his speech. "Now I've known Finn for a long time. Heck, he's my brother. Of course I've known him. And of course, as his best man, it's for his, no, their own personal interests that I embarrass the living crap out of the newlyweds tonight." Everyone laughed. Jake stared directly at the couple. "Now keep in mind, nothing happens in this story, like no tier 15 stuff, but let's all try to be adults here. Now, Marceline, I sure hope Finn has told you this story already, because if he hasn't, you are in for one heck of a ride." Marceline stared at Finn with a playful grin. Finn looked back at her, blushing. "This story takes place ten years ago. Marceline had just invited us to her place for a jam session. Now, in order to make a long story short, we somehow got trapped in the closet." Everyone laughed and Marceline stared at Finn with her jaw dropped, while smiling.

Finn buried his face into his palm. "Oh gob, not this story." Finn laughed.

"Marceline had somehow gotten really dirty that night and decided to take a bath. That was when I told Finn to check out the situation." Everyone gasped. "And sure enough he did. Just as Finn saw Marceline coming back, he hid in the bathroom, of all places. And sure enough, Marceline walked in… completely naked." Everyone laughed as Marceline's jaw dropped with a smile as she stared at Finn. She playfully smacked him on the shoulder. Finn's face was still hidden behind his palm. "And that was the first time Finn ever saw Marceline naked. You're welcome bro. And now, I would like to propose a toast. To Finn and Marceline! Ooo's savior and his loving wife to be. TO FINN AND MARCELINE!"

"TO FINN AND MARCELINE!"

Marceline smiles at Finn. "I'm sorry I never told you about that," said Finn.

"Don't worry about it. Remember, I sneak around your house all the time, and I have seen a lot more than you think." She smiled sincerely, making Finn blush. Marceline leaned her head against Finn's shoulder. "Finn, I don't know what I am going to do when you're gone."

Finn kissed her on the scalp. "Hey hey hey… don't worry about it. In my honest opinion, we can't really prepare for it, so the only thing we can do is cross that bridge when we get there." Finn held her close. "Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Marceline began to cry. "Hey there. No need to cry…" Finn wished he could say that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. It wasn't going to be alright. "Hey… you know what PB told me about these rings?" Marceline's head remained buried in his shoulder. "You see these rocks inside?" he pointed at the magnetite stones within them. "Lift your hand out, Marcy." She held out her hand with the ring on it, and Finn did the same. "The rocks point to the significant other. You see my ring? Its pointing to your ring."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when we are separated, we will always be able to find each other." Finn held her chin with his index finger and kissed her. She brightened up immediately.

Jake, Rainicorn, and Bubblegum came by the table to offer their gifts to the groom. "You guys didn't have to give us anything," said Finn humbly.

"Nah, man, we insist."

"우리는 당신을 선물하지 않은 경우 어떤 손님들의 우리는 것입니까?" said Rainicorn. Finn didn't understand, but he thanked her anyway, as did Marceline.

"Anyway, who wants to go first?" asked Bubblegum.

"Me and Rainicorn will go first," replied Jake. From his pocket in his tuxedo, he pulled out a small gift. "Here, this is for the both of you."

"Wow, Jake, it's so small," Marceline joked.

"Well, maybe you should open it. You might just have to take that back."

They opened the present and inside is a key. "Congrats, guys. The tree house is yours."

They gasped. "But Jake, what about all your stuff?" asked Finn.

"Don't worry. I moved everything of mine's out. I'm living with Rainicorn now."

Finn and Marceline hugged both Jake and Rainicorn. "Thanks guys." Next was Princess Bubblegum. Rather than just getting one gift for the couple, she had gotten a gift for both of them.

"Here is your gift, Finn." She gave Finn the gift. Inside was the sweater that Bubblegum had knitted for him when they first encountered the Lich. It had brought back memories of the time when Finn had a crush on Bubblegum. He looked at Marceline, checking to see if she was angry, but to his surprise, she was calm and collected. The gift didn't seem to bother her. Finn thanked Bubblegum and gave her a hug.

Her next gift was to Marceline. She gave him a rectangular box. "I would suggest you only take a peek to find out what's inside."

She opened it just a little, peeked inside, gave a loud short giggle and started to blush. "Whoa… I didn't know they still made these."

"They don't," giggled Bubblegum. "I had to go through a lot of trouble to find one."

"And you found it in red!"

"Yep. For those lonely nights," Bubblegum winked at Marceline and they both laughed.

"Uhhh.. ok… I… I-Imma go put this inside the house now," Marceline said awkwardly. "Be back in a bit." She darted off like lightning.

Finn and Jake were clueless. "So… What was the gift?" asked Finn.

Bubblegum replied, "Dude… its Marceline's P. Biz. Gotta respect someone's P. Biz."

** Sorry this is a long chapter. We are nearing the end of the story, and as soon as i finish it, ill post up the rest. Dont forget to leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Preparation

**For those of you wondering, the gift Bubblegum gave Marceline was a dildo.**

It has been two weeks since the wedding and the night the of the Lich's attack is scheduled for two weeks.

That afternoon, Finn had woken up in his bed, with Marceline wrapped in his arm, both completely naked. He stared at her sleeping peacefully, wondering what she was dreaming about. He also thought about how much their past differed from their present. Back then, for example, Marceline would always be levitating everywhere she went. When she was with Finn, though, she had become more grounded. Finn seemed to be the only one who keeps her down to Ooo. Marceline also had an equally impacting role on Finn, for she had cured him of his mental instability. No matter what happened, she stood by him. Finn was grateful, but couldn't help but wonder what would happen after he imprisons the Lich. How is she going to cope? He doesn't want Marceline to do anything rash or suicidal, but he couldn't say anything about it, for it was beyond his control. He wanted what was best for her, and constantly questioned whether this was the best way. It was a question that lingered in his mind every day. He couldn't see no alternative, and the thought of it began to depress him. He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his side. The thought of Finn and Marceline living separated by a dimensional barrier began to make him cry. This woke Marceline up and she looked up towards him.

"Whoa… why are you crying?"

Finn hugged her closely. "Marceline, I don't know if I can do it." Finn began to sob heavily. "I don't know if I can seal the Lich away." Marceline held his face in her hands and touched his forehead with hers. "It's just… there is so much pressure on my shoulders. If I fail, we all die, and if I succeed, we live separated forever."

"Finn…"

"It's… it's too much pressure for me. I want us to be together, but I also need to do this. Maybe getting married was a mistake. You shouldn't have to go through this Marcy."

"No Finn…" Marceline wiped tears from his eyes. "Getting married wasn't a mistake. I would rather spend the rest of the time we have left with you than without. I love you, Finn. And because of that, I knew that if I hadn't married you, I would regret it for the rest of eternity." Finn cried tears of happiness and hugged his loving wife incredibly hard. "And hey, in regards to sealing the Lich, I am proud of you for doing it, whether you succeed or fail. Yeah sure, it hurts to not be able to see you, but you are doing it for the survival of Ooo." She kissed him on the forehead. "And whether you succeed or not, I'll always be proud of you. Because I love you, and because I know that you at least tried." She kissed him on the lips. "My hero."

"I love you, Marceline." Finn had stopped crying.

"I love you too, Finn," she responded. "Now I know that you are hungry, so let's get some food inside that belly of yours." Finn nodded, but before Marceline could pull away, Finn grabbed her and forcefully shoved her back onto the bed. He began to passionately kiss her all around her naked body. "Oooh, just after waking up? Ambitious much?" she laughed as Finn gently suckled on her bite marks. He proceeded to feel around her body, especially her thighs and her rear. She flipped Finn onto his back and proceeded to kiss him. They made love, as they have been doing that a lot. This time, Marceline scarred an M onto Finn's chest. They had been spending a lot of time together, mostly in bed just talking and making love. The only time they would leave the room is to go down and grab something to eat; in which case, they would also bring that back into the bedroom. Most of the time, they didn't even wear clothes, because they felt that it would be unnecessary. No one saw them after the wedding until today, when they finally stepped outside and went to the Candy Kingdom, under the direct orders from Princess Bubblegum.

The ominous cloud of the north grows ever larger. The day Finn executed Crucio, the cloud wasn't even a fraction as large as it did this day. It seemed as if the attack was going to happen any minute. When they arrived at the Candy Kingdom, the streets were bare. There was absolutely nothing but the buildings. It's almost as if Finn and Marceline had stepped into a time warp. Everything looked like it had been abandoned for years and the ominous dark cloud made it look even more so. They headed toward the castle, where everyone should be.

When the guards opened the door for Finn and Marceline, they saw that everyone wasn't there at the castle for protection, rather they were readying themselves for the upcoming battle. Candy men and male teens were taking up arms, while the women were being relocated to Bubblegum's secret study in hopes that if they do fail to repel the attackers, that they might overlook the secret room and spare the women and children. The couple asked Peppermint Butler on Bubblegum's whereabouts, to which he pointed to her dressing room. The newlyweds knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Bubblegum.

"Its Finn and Marceline."

"Come in," usually Princess Bubblegum answers the door, but this time, she seemed too busy to comply, so Finn opened the door, and to his shock, Bubblegum was wearing pink armor, with Jake next to her, holding her sword. On the wall was her bow and arrows. Finn has not seen Bubblegum like this since the previous war.

"PB, why are all your citizens gearing up?" asked Finn.

"It's simple, Finn. I am training them to fight in the upcoming battle."

"But Bonnie, these guys aren't fighters," Marceline responded. "They are farmers, workers, and children. You need warriors-"

"-Who which died in the last war." Bubblegum interrupted. "Look, it's been a tough time on all of us, but I can't take any chances. The attack is imminent and we need all the help we can get."

"Those people are scared, PB!" yelled Finn.

"And they should be," Bubblegum stared back at the couple. "If we fail, we are all going to die anyways. But if we succeed, we have a chance. And I am willing to take the risk, in order to succeed. Finn, you of all people should understand." Bubblegum grabbed his sword from Jake's hands, grabbed her bow and arrows, and left the room.

"Jake, you can't possibly be on her side with this?" asked Finn.

"Honestly, dude, I was originally on your side but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense."

Finn's eyes widened. "But why?"

"The way I see it, if they are going to die either way, I would rather have it be by battle. At least that way, they would die fighting for a chance to live."

Marceline stepped in. "I agree. It's all kind of fucked up, but it has to be done."

Finn balled his fists in anger, not because of Bubblegum's decision, but that she was right. There is no alternative. They will die whether they fight or not, and if they fight, they might at least have a chance to survive. The battle will happen, no matter what anyone does to stop it.

* * *

Finn and Marceline left the candy kingdom to get their equipment. They were both silent until Marceline decided to break the ice. "Finn…"

"They are all going to die," said Finn abruptly. "They are all going to die and its going to be on our hands."

"Finn, there was nothing you could have done about it."

"I know, that's what makes me angry," Finn was stomping his feet as he was walking. "It's just the burden a hero has to bear, I guess."

Marceline embraced Finn from the back. "Finn… you have to realize that you can't save everyone." Finn loosened his grip on his knuckles. "People are going to die, whether you do something or not. The only thing you can do is focus on the plan."

Finn turned around and kissed Marceline. "Ok… let's go grab our stuff."

They arrived back at the tree house, and began to prepare all of their equipment for war. Finn had a few pieces of armor here and there. He never uses a shield, for he felt that he was agile enough to not need it. He did, however, equip two swords, Scarlet and the Demon Sword. Marceline was also a warrior who fought and survived the previous war. She, however, didn't use any armor plating or weapons. Her body was her weapon, morphing herself into monsters and tearing the enemy to shreds.

Finn was gathering the final pieces of equipment when he heard a siren off in the distance. "What's that noise?" asked Marceline.

"An alarm maybe?"

The both peered out of the window and saw the Gumball Guardians coming to life. "LICH ALERT! LICH ALERT!"

"The attack started already? It wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks!" Marceline was in a state of shock as she stared at the trolls attacking the Gumball Gaurdians.

"Crucio, that lying bastard." Finn grabbed the rest of his gear and put it on. He put Scarlet and the Demon Sword into their sheaths and looked at Marceline. He hugged her and kissed her passionately. "I love you Marcy."

"I love you too, Finn."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Marceline held on to Finn and flew for battle through their bedroom window.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its taking me a while to finish. Ill post up the next one as soon as i can. Dont forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

As they fly towards the battle, Finn and Marceline get an aerial view of the attack on the Candy Kingdom. They can see a ton of gigantic ground monsters as well as dragons. On the ground were trolls and an undead army. Arrows were flying everywhere and the Gumball Guardians were doing their best to hit the flying monsters out of the sky. Marceline positioned Finn over a dragon while trying to dodge the lasers from the Gumball Guardians. "Marceline!" Finn unsheathed his Demon Sword. "Release the Finn Bomb!"

She dropped Finn onto the back of the Dragon, where he proceeded to run his Demon Blade into its spine, while slicing all the way up to its head. At the very tip of the dragon's head, Finn jumped off to be caught by Marceline. Also in the air, Princess Bubblegum was picking off enemy forces with her arrows while riding Lady Rainicorn. A dragon was about to strike from behind her, but Finn had arrived just in time to decapitated it. "Princess, did you call for help from the UAO?" asked Finn.

"About five minutes ago!" Bubblegum yelled back. "Where are they!?"

"Bonnie, look out!" yelled Marceline. She pointed to her front and Bubblegum withdrew her arrow from her quiver and shot the incoming dragon in its eye.

"A LITTLE HELP DOWN HERE!" yelled Jake. He was on the ground, wrestling trolls as the rest of the Candy Kingdom is beneath him fighting the Lich's undead army. Finn motioned for Marceline to drop him on the back of the troll, and she complied. Finn unsheathed Scarlet and landed on the troll's shoulders, where he stuck both of his swords into its skull. Finn jumped off of the dead troll and readied his swords for the incoming swarms of enemies.

After dropping Finn, Marceline ascends into the skies and begins to morph into a large creature. When she impacts the ground, it creates a shockwave, killing all within its reach. Her large sharp fingers were able to cut cleanly through everything it came in contact with.

Within hours, the UAO forces had finally arrived, and the forces of the Lich began to dwindle down, from nearly 2,000 men to 1,000 and to eventually its final 100. And soon enough, the battle was over.

* * *

Finn was gasping for air, desperately searching the battlefield for his wife. "Marceline!" he called. "Marceline!" He looked at his ring, where the magnetite stone was pointing eastward. He rushed to what seemed like a large pile of dead carcasses and began to frantically dig for her. All of a sudden, her hand jumps out of the dead bodies, startling Finn. He pulls her out of the carcasses. "Marceline! Please be okay! Please!" Finn started tearing up.

He began to resuscitate her by blowing air into her mouth. "MARCELINE!" Finn was crying his heart out for her as he blew into her mouth again. "YOU CANT BE DEAD! MARCELINE-"

She began to cough and gasped for air. Finn was frozen in happiness. _Oh thank gob she's alive!_ He thought.

"Finn…" was all she could say.

"Shhh… save your strength Marcy." Finn held her close.

There were a few seconds of silence, after which the head of a dead carcass had turned towards Finn. It frightened him, but he knew who it was.

"Give me your soul by midnight, and I will let your friends live."

Finn turned his head away and carried his wife in his arms to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

He opened the doors to the castle, where the dead and wounded were taken. He laid Marceline down on a table, where the doctors would tend to her. He watched her, thinking that he should have stuck by her through the whole ordeal. She had awoken and stared right at him. "Marceline, I'm sorry. I should have stuck by you," Finn sobbed. "You got hurt because of me."

"Finn, it's not your fault," she said. "You need to stop beating yourself up. Not every bad thing that happens is your fault."

Finn nods back at her. "Well, I'm at least glad you are okay." He brushed the tears from his eyes. The doctor stepped in between them. "How is she doin, doc?"

"She seems to be stable. She didn't seem to sustain any major injuries. Just some minor cuts and bruises," Finn was relieved. "But she needs her rest though."

Finn nodded. He looked back at Marceline. "Finn, you should check on Bonnie and Jake," she said. Finn agreed and searched the castle for them.

The castle was packed with everyone from the Candy Kingdom. On the floor were countless bodies that had been covered by blankets. Next to those bodies were their loved ones. As Finn walked through, everyone stared at him, some with hatred in their eyes, blaming him for what had happened. The others were looks of plea, looking toward him wondering what they should do next. Finn knew the answer to that question, but it didn't involve the lives of the innocent to achieve. As Finn reached the end of the room, there was a group of people huddled around a single person. They made their way for Finn as he walked towards whomever they were looking at. He finally reached Princess Bubblegum, who hugged him immediately upon seeing him. "Oh Finn…" she sobbed.

"Who is it?" he asked. She held him tighter, trying so hard not to let him go. "WHO IS IT!?" he demanded. He finally broke free of her grasp and what he saw made him bawl. He knelt down next to the person lying down on the bed. It was his brother, Jake, had been killed in battle. He fell down on his hands, crying his heart out on the floor. He couldn't help but blame himself for the death of his brother. _It's all my fault! My brother is dead because of me!_ This was all he could think about as he stared at his dead brother, crying.

* * *

For the next few hours, Finn did not budge from Jake's side. Marceline had woken up from her rest and floated towards Finn. She saw the reason why he was so upset and embraced him from behind. "Oh Finn…" She began to sob with him. She kissed him on the back of his head. "I love you." She kissed him again and again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Finn gazed at Marceline and thought about how he would have done anything for her, for Jake, and for Bubblegum. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Marcy." He abruptly got up and started to remove his swords, laying them on an adjacent table. Bubblegum came up to Finn, as did Marceline. "What are you doing?" asked Bubblegum.

Finn looked at her with a facial expression that had the combination of anger and sadness. "I'm going to finish this." With that, he walked to the exit, where right before he opened the door, he felt Marceline's hand touch his.

"I'm going with you," she said.

"No Marcy. I need to do this al-"

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you 'till the end, remember?" she interrupted. "Now I am going with you, like it or not."

Finn grabbed her hand with both of his. He caressed it gently. "Thank you, Marcy." She kissed him on the lips. They walk hand in hand towards the field where Finn is supposed to meet the Lich.

* * *

It's almost midnight, and the couple is in the forest next to the field. The couple began to reminisce about all the good times they had together, as they did when they first started dating. They talked about their jam sessions together, their first kiss, when Finn went through a lot of trouble to get Hambo. Everything. All of these memories made Marceline cry, and Finn, wanting so badly to console her, can't. They finally reached the field and looked at each other.

"Marcy…"

"I love you Finn. I always will, for all of eternity."

"I love you too. Always and forever." The embraced and kissed each other for a very long time, the last time. When they pulled apart, she laid a hand on Finn's cheek as he walked away. Marceline went invisible to observe what was next. She saw Finn take off his ring and set it inside his pocket and wondered why he would do that, but she knew she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Finn reached the center of the field. The field had nothing but knee-high grass on it and was outlined by the forestry, where Marceline was observing the scene. It was brightly illuminated by the full moon, which was huge tonight. Finn called out for his mortal enemy. "I'm here!" Out from the grass arose a familiar figure silhouetted by darkness. The only light emanating from this figure was the bright red eyes. The figure looked very human indeed. It stepped into the moonlight, and although the sight made Marceline shiver, Finn remained unaffected. Standing right before Finn was the Lich, who had possessed the decomposing body of Fionna.

"It's about time," it said. Finn could hear a double layer of voices, one was Fionna's and the other was the Lich's.

"You're going to pay for what you did," Finn said sternly. "To Flame Princess, Marshall Lee, Fionna, Simon, and all the pain you caused for everyone else. I swear, you will pay."

The Lich disregarded Finn's threats. "Now give me that body of yours!"

"Come and get it you fucking bastard!"

A cloud of black smoke arose from Fionna's decomposing body and shot straight into Finn. He could feel anger, hatred, and evil pulsing through his veins and for a moment, lost control. And then he thought of Marceline: her touch, her eyes, her hair, and her love. Finn could feel the power of their love battling back that anger and hatred pulsing in his body. The M that Marceline had scarred onto his sternum began to react, shining brighter than the sun. "MARCELINE!" Finn yelled at the thought of his lover.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed the Lich from inside. Finn felt him trying to escape his body, but he was sealed in, for Finn had put the ring back on his finger just in time. "NO!"

Finn, with the little amount of control left inside his body, reached into his other pocket and grabbed the stone that Prismo had given to him. He threw it forcefully on the ground and a storm came from above them. The clouds swirled into a spiral, and Finn and the Lich were right in the eye of it. Lightning was flashing all around them, some of them even striking the ground at times, although nothing caught on fire. Up from the heavens, a beam shot down onto the hero and the evil entity. Finn gazed up at the blinding, yet somehow beautiful light and thought about Marceline's kiss and love before being evaporated into the beam. The beam retracted back into the sky and it was over.

* * *

Marceline rushed out of the forestry, screaming for her lover. "FINN!?" She knew she wouldn't find him, but she at least tried, hoping that he would still be there. _Maybe something different happened? _She thought. _Maybe Gob spared him and just took the Lich instead?_ She wanted so badly to be right, but she knew she was wrong. She called for him again and again until she lost her voice. She searched desperately throughout the field, but Finn was nowhere in sight. Finally, she fell to her hands and knees and sobbed again like there was no tomorrow. The tears were a mixture of both happiness and sadness. She was going to miss her husband, but she was also proud of him.

**Dont forget to review it!**


	15. Epilogue

Another two weeks have passed, marking the eighth anniversary of the Second Great War. All of those who had fallen during the previous battle had been buried in the cemetery. It rained a great deal that day, almost as if nature was mourning the fallen. Bubblegum stood up next to the podium and shot a consoling look to Marceline, who was covered underneath a parasol, wearing a black dress with a black veil over her tearful eyes. She began to speak:

_ Citizens of Ooo,_

_We stand here today to pay tribute to the heroes lost in battle. Many of these heroes were our own, brethren to the Candy Kingdom. I look at this cemetery and despised to see its growth. But thanks to our heroes who fought and died in that previous battle, we will no longer need to see it grow again, for it is because of our heroes, who paid the ultimate price that day, that we were able to permanently defeat the evil Lich. As a memorial, I shall name all the ones who had fallen, as they are lost, but never forgotten._

She began to name everyone who had fallen in the battle.

_ Now among those who have fallen, there are two friends who I would like to pay special tribute to. I do not mean to denounce the others who have fallen in any way. These two are the brothers, Finn and Jake, who without their love and sacrifice for Ooo, we would have never lived to see this day. These two weren't just heroes, they were friends, family to all of Ooo. And although we lost them both, I cannot help but feel proud of them. This is what they had always wanted, for Ooo to thrive without evil lurking in the shadows. And so, we pay tribute to these two heroes. If you have anything to give them, please stand by them and offer them tribute._

There was a single file line to the graves of Finn and Jake. They had built a monument for the two heroes, a statue of Finn and Jake fistbumping. It was almost a comical sight, like a bright light shining into darkness. On the side with Finn, Marceline planted Finn's axe guitar into the ground, and Rainicorn and her children, who were all standing next to Marceline, offered Jake his favorite breakfast, Bacon Pancakes. Jake was never a person who lived in the material world. He never favored any particular kind of possessions, for he was a loving husband and father. Everyone stepped up to pay their offerings, including Bubblegum, who offered a piece of the Royal Tart to both the heroes, and Tree Trunks, with her apple pie that the heroes had loved.

Along with Finn's possessions, Marceline was also given the tree house in which they lived in, but she felt as if it would be too painful to go back there and see they life they had started together. She couldn't even go back to her own house because she couldn't stand the thought of being alone again. All she wanted to do now was stay by her husband, and that's what she did. Bubblegum came up to her. "Here," she handed Marceline an envelope. "It's a note from Finn. It was a part of his will. It's addressed specifically to you, Marceline. Don't worry, I didn't read it." Marceline took the envelope. "I'll come here to check up on you every day. I will even bring you something to eat."

"Thank you, Bonnie," said Marceline.

"Hey, that's what friends do for each other," Bubblegum smiled, which slightly uplifted Marceline. "Besides, there is no reason of why you should go through this alone." Bubblegum gave Marceline some privacy to read the note. She opened the envelope and started reading.

_To my loving wife and eternal companion, Marceline._

_ I love you. I wish I could've be there to tell you that every day. But I can't. I want so badly to be there beside you, but that's the burden that I have to bear. A part of me wishes that you didn't have to go through this with me. A nice and loving person like yourself certainly deserves better than this. But yet somehow, you stuck by me. I really appreciate it, and in my darkest days, you have pulled me into the light. Marceline, I love you and would have taken any hit for you. I want so badly to be there for you. So badly, that it hurts. I cannot stand the thought of being separated from you, but I know one thing is for sure. Even love has no boundaries beyond dimensions. So keep your head up and keep living, for one day, we will see each other again._

_Love,_

_Finn_

Marceline held the note close as she started sobbing. It was the only part of Finn that spoke to her that he left behind. She read it every day, at least ten times a day, eagerly awaiting the return of her husband. She checked her ring for any sign of movement, but none whatsoever. She thought of how he changed her life in so many ways. And in that thought, she had also thought of the promise she made: to never leave his side, and she intended to keep that promise, even if Finn had been taken to the beyond. So she just sat there forever more, waiting…

* * *

_Ten years later…_

* * *

Marceline had woken up in the daytime, lying down next to Finn. The sun didn't burn her for she was covered from head to toe. She felt something tugging her hand, but found no one to be around. She initially dismissed it at first and stared back at the monument that the people of the Candy Kingdom had built for Finn and Jake. "Oh Finn…" was all she could say. She felt the tugging again and looked at her hand. Her ring is reacting, the magnetite stone is pointing eastward. Her eyes widened and she immediately took flight.

**_Thank you for reading this fanfic! i might continue it, so go ahead and leave a review. Ill post an update to this story if i do decide to post up a sequal!_**


	16. UPDATE

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. I have been wanting to update this for a while, but i also have to do other things, like produce music, school, and work, basically only giving me time to write on my breaks. But i just wanted to let you know that i am working on a sequel. The first chapter is on my page right now. The sequal is titled, "Adventure Time: Transcendence"**

**I hope you like it.**


	17. AT LAST!

**Hey whats up guys!**

**Adventure Time: Revelation is UP! BE SURE TO WATCH ALL OF BRAVEST WARRIORS ON YOUTUBE FIRST! THE EPISODES ARE AT MOST 8 MINUTES IN LENGTH AND THERE ARE ONLY ABOUT 12 OF THEM.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-RFFR772**


End file.
